


Off Campus Housing

by GazingUpAtTheMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, But there is actually a lot of fluff and romantics, F/M, It is college, Let's get drunk and make bad decisions!, So expect the usual snark as well, and angst at some moments cause we all know how dramatic college kids are, but i mean, don't really expect any love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingUpAtTheMoon/pseuds/GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College can be rough but it's a lot easier when you're renting a house and living with your best friends. It's gets even better when you're dating the neighbors. Well, maybe not all the time. Hey, it's College!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Emma, do you want to build a snowman?"

Emma rolled her eyes in mock annoyance but couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips. Ever since Snow had dragged her and the girls to see Frozen the pixie haired beauty had been singing the songs nonstop. Like, went and bought the soundtrack the same day and had playing it on constant replay nonstop. It had been cute, at first, but as day three rolled by Emma was about ready to hijack the circular disk and smash it into a million pieces.

Today, though, Snow wasn't exactly singing along to the lyrics but in fact asking if she really wanted to build a snowman. Last night when they had all been sleeping a good snow fall had started and was still going on. Of course it would happen on Saturday just to avoid the hope of classes getting cancelled.

"Well do you?" Snow grinned, bumping playfully into her shoulder.

"I hate the snow." Emma grumbled back and to make her point snuggled deeper into the couch and gripped her quilt tighter. "It's cold."

Ruby snickered from her spot down the couch. "Nice observation there genius."

At the moment Aurora bounced into the room, her thin body hidden under what looked like layers nod layers of clothing. A bright lilac beanie placed on her head and the white puffed coat that gave her at least five more pounds made her look on the border of cute and ridiculous. But, considering this was Aurora, it was definitely cute. "You guys aren't ready!" She pouted.

"I never said yes!" Emma argued.

Snow gripped her hand and gave her a sharp tug. "Oh come on don't be a party pooper! The boys aren't coming over just to watch you vegetate."

Oh great. The boys were coming over. She didn't bother asking who invited them, it was usually always Snow or Aurora since they were dating two of men currently renting out the house two blocks away from them. Sometimes no one invited them over, they just showed up. Especially Victor since he was trying to woo Ruby as of late. Not that Emma minded their company so much but they'd undoubtedly would try and drag her outside just like Snow and Aurora. Literally, though, they would drag her out kicking and screaming and dump her ass right in the frigid white powder pajamas and all. Killian would probably lead the whole endeavor with utter glee.

The image of her cold and dripping in her pajamas as Killian looked on smirking promptly got her on her feet and towards the bedroom.

By the time Emma made it outside to the backyard(with just as many layers intact as Aurora and her own fluffy beanie to top it off) the party was already in full swing. With a wiry grin she noted the box of beers can placed firmly into the snow. College.

Snow was finally building her snowman, David helping her roll a big ball of it for the stomach with adoring grin on his face. Ariel (when did she wake up?) was watching the whole process with excitement and was already tugging at Eric's hand to bring him to barren spot and make their own creation.

On the porch Ruby was perched on a lawn chair, cuddling under a blanket and sipping at a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Naturally, Victor was sitting right beside her talking off her ear and making sickening bedroom eyes. Poor guy. Ruby was interested, she had admitted the fact after ingesting about six shots of tequila one night, but enjoyed the attention way too much and wanted to make him work for it. All that was missing was…

"Swan, don't you look ravishing?"

Emma playfully narrowed her eyes as Killian approached her, two beers cans in hand. "Why thank you Jones. I almost wore the pink fluffy ear muffs but I thought I'd keep those bad boys for a really special day." She accepted the can with a nod of the head.

"Pink eh? I would love to see those on you. Preferably the only thing on you if I could be so bold."

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

Killian gave a wink. "Now they will be."

"Emma I'm in need of another refreshment. Be a dear?" Ruby called.

The blonde eyed her steaming cup with an odd look. "But you're drinking hot chocolate!"

"And your point is…?"

Aurora made a disgruntled sound as she came out the back door with Philip right behind her, another box of beer in his arms. "That's probably the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of Ruby. And you've made some pretty whacky concoctions before."

Ruby shrugged. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"I'd like to!" Victor piped up with a smile. Grudgingly (because Ruby hated sharing drinks with just about anyone) she gave her cup over to him and allowed him a sip. The small sacrifice was worth it when he promptly made a gagging noise and had to slap his hand to his mouth as his skin paled.

"Real manly there Vic." Killian chuckled. "Big bad chocolate almost made you puke. If I ever needed the evidence to challenge your supposed drinking tolerance…"

Victor swallowed thickly and sent him a deathly glare. "Oh shut up. All you drink is rum and beer, how do we know if you could even stand anything else?"

"That a challenge mate?"

"And what if it is? I got a big bottle of some stuff from Romania my brother brought back with your name on it under my bed, if you're man enough that is."

Emma rolled her eyes as she took a long swing of her beer. Their pissing contests were way too frequent to be endearing or even entertaining anymore. And Killian was usually always in the middle of it. That boy had the ego the size of elephant.

"Children play nice." David called as he stuck a carrot into the face of the almost done snowman. "Or you won't get to play outside anymore."

The two both quickly snapped their mouths shut and let out a grumbled "Yes Dad". Their group of friends had a lot of prideful hot heads in it, Emma included, but if anyone could keep them inc check it was David.

"I called Bae." Philip annouced, effectively changing the conversation, "He said he'd come over but you know how far the walk is from the dorms. Don't know why he didn't move in with us when he had the chance." He plopped down into a chair and cracked open a can.

"Did he mention Tink?" Aurora inquired as she dropped into his lap.

"No, I don't think so."

"Stop pushing it Aurora. You know he's not interested." Snow said. Snowman completed (and looking expectedly perfect) she walked over and wiped some powder from her pants. "You're only giving her false hope."

Suddenly, Emma felt very very uncomfortable. She could already tell where this conversation was heading and didn't like it one bit. She hastily reached for another can and cracked it open, praying silently they would just drop it. Of course she'd never had such luck.

"He's single and so is she." Aurora protested. "They live across the hall from each other and hang out all the time. I think there's a little hope."

Ruby smirked evilly as a familiar glint shown in her eye. "As long as Emma keeps leading him on there isn't."

Emma should have known better to answer her but she couldn't stop the protest that bubbled up from her throat. "I am not leading him on!" It wasn't a secret Bae had a crush on her, everyone knew. It had begun almost instantly the first time they met freshman year in a dark dingy club all the freshman hung out in. Emma had to admit it was partly her fault, she had been really drunk that night and would have hooked up just about anyone who had started dancing with her. It just so happened that guy turned out to be Bae. It quickly became their thing, getting wasted out of their minds and ending up in each other's arms, but as sophomore year rolled around Emma became very over it. It was obvious Bae was head over heels for her but never did anything about. It was almost as if he was scared to take the next step. He never asked her out or tried to talk about his feelings and Emma soon gotten tired of waiting. So she ended it, whatever it was, but Bae never quite got over her like she did him. He'd still flirt and try to rekindle the flame but Emma remained strong and never fell into old habits, no matter how hard he tried. "He knows I don't want to be with him."

"And yet he keeps trying." Ruby smirked.

Emma took a long swig of her drink. "His problem, not mine. If he'd get over me then he'd probably notice someone who actually does want him, like Tink."

"Sounding pretty high and might there princess." Killian quipped as he grabbed another refreshment. "God forbid anyone have feelings for the Ice Queen here."

Now that was not a nice thing to say. And it came out of friggin nowhere too. Killian and Bae weren't even friends, not after Killian had almost-almost-got into a sticky situation with Bae's mother Milah. She had been Killian's sociology professor and had flirted shamelessly with him. Being Killian, he flirted right back and after one fateful class meeting the lines got blurred and someone (no one knew for sure) made a move. One, she was a professor and he was a student. Two, she was married and her husband was the dean. And three, her son went to the same college and was in the same group as friends as Killian. Suffice to say, this was defiantly not okay.

Killian never really talked about it with anyone save Emma and the way he put it, no matter how much he wanted to have an affair with Milah he wasn't willing to risk his full ride scholarship if things went south (which undoubtedly would). So he ended it before it even really began (Emma never learned what happened during that meeting) but Milah had not gone quietly. The rumors ran rampant when she quit her job and left her husband that same week. It had somehow gotten out it she did it because of a student which then made everyone look to Killian but because nothing could be proved there were no harmful repercussions. Killian never even heard from Milah again since she left town to pursue some new and better life. One, unfortunately, that didn't include Bae. And just like everyone else he suspected Killian was the cause of all the mayhem but, just like everyone else, never had enough evidence to know for certain. He was just one of the reasons he hadn't moved into the house with the rest of the guys.

Ever since then the two never really got along . Which brings us back to the present situation because why the hell was Killian defending Bae?

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma didn't even bother to hide her anger. She was already annoyed she had to hang out with everyone in freezing temperature but she sure as hell didn't need to be attacked while it happened.

Killian turned his back to her and gave a gruff "Nothing" as reply.

What the hell was this about? He was completely fine with her a couple minutes before. Emma starred at his back incredulously as a awkward silence befell everyone.

Aurora, the poor little thing, looked absolutely crestfallen. "Sorry I mentioned it" She mumbled sadly.

Immediately, Philip went into protective boyfriend mode. He cradled Aurora to his chest as he gave everyone else a terrible scowl. "It's not your fault Beauty, you didn't do anything."

Ruby gave a yawn, not amused as to where the conversation had led to. "My ass is starting to freeze, let's move this party inside."

The warmer temperature did the trick.

Someone plugged their ipod in, a table was set up, a pong game began, and Ruby's shitty hot chocolate/beer concoction spread around to everyone. While Killian and Emma avoided each other (the reason still not apparent) no other issues popped up. Bae finally came by, Tink right behind him, along with two new friends who had just moved into their hallway Will and Alice, and two hours in everyone was drunk off their asses.

The fact it was five in the afternoon didn't dawn on anyone, college after all.

"Your hair is so pretty," Tink cooed as she twirled a lock of Emma's hair with her finger. "It's just so-so yellow."

Emma giggled (something she only did drunk) and swatted her away. "You're blond too if you didn't notice."

"Dirty blonde" She corrected. "You're blonde blonde."

The new girl, Alice, laughed. "Blonde blonde? Is that even a thing?"

Tink took a shot of vodka, compliments of Will, and nodded her head. "Yup, blonde blonde."

Speaking of the devil Will came over, looking to refill his now empty tumbler. "Oi! Share some of that will you?" He snatched the bottle from Tink and filled up his glass. "I didn't know you could hold your bloody liquor this well."

"She can't" Emma informed. "One more shot and she'll be face down on the floor, trust me."

He grinned. "That so? Well then here you go Tink, compliments of the house."

"Will!" Alice exclaimed as Emma burst into a fit of laughter. She liked this guy, Alice too. They were quite funny and not awkward to be hanging out with the lot of them for the first time. They weren't the easiest group to be comfortable with so early in.

Shouts from the next room drew her attention away from the other three. David and Snow looked glum as hell as Ariel and Erica where high fiving each other with victorious whoops. This was the fifth game in a row they've won at beer pong.

"NEXT!" Ariel yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHOSE NEXT BITHCES?!"

"Ariel!" Eric exclaimed in shock.

Emma let out another snort of laughter. Oh yea, she was drunk.

"I'll take a go!" Bae announced walking over. "I just need a partner."

Aurora, who had been snuggling on the couch with Philip, immediately perked up and began waving her hands madly. "Tink! Tink will play! She told me she wanted to play! Right Tink? Tink!"

Philip groaned and leant his head back on the cushion. "You're not exactly being subtle there Beauty."

Will scratched at the back of his head. "Uh, I guess I really shouldn't have given her that extra shot." He looked down guilty at a now passed out Tinkerbell. Alice growled and whacked him in the back of the head. "Oi! What was that for?"

Emma missed the impending argument when someone suddenly grabbed at her elbow and began pulling her along.

"Come on Ems, come play with me." Bae whispered close to her ear.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Emma grudgingly agreed. She stayed quiet when Bae sent her a flirt and subtly moved away when his hand found the bottom of her back and she defiantly bit her lip when he even gave her a peck on the cheek after getting four cups in a row. Just ignore it Emma. It's just one game.

As Eric called an island and landed it with ease, he leaned over the table and whispered not so subtly. "Hey Emma, are Will and Alice dating? I can't tell and I don't want to ask."

"Oh, um, you know I actually don't know." She looked back to the living room to see the two of them sitting close together, talking with small smiles on their faces. They might be but they also could just be friends as well.

"They're not." Bae informed, posing to make his next shot. "But I'd bet a hundred bucks they will be. See, Alice had this boyfriend all four years of high school. Cyrus I think his name was? Anyways, he was a transfer student from somewhere over seas and his visa ran out after graduation. She was really torn up about and apparently still is. Will went to high school with her too, they're best friends or something. Now with Cyrus out of the way, well, we'll see what happens."

Emma rose her eyebrows with interest. Poor girl, it must be rough to lose your high school sweetheart. But Bae was right, there was obviously something brewing between her and Will. It was only a matter of time.

"Now let's focus back on the game shall we?" Bae asked just as he threw his pong ball.

Said game, thank God, went by rather quickly. Embarrassingly quickly actually. Even though Emma wanted it over as soon as possible she was a little embarrassed at how bad Ariel and Eric kicked their asses. She almost demanded a rematch if Killian hadn't caught her eye.

He had been watching the whole thing, barely paying attention to whatever conversation he, David and Snow where in. Emma had noticed but had blatantly ignored him, still angry over his rudeness earlier before. The game was uncomfortable enough with Bae but now she had to endure his hot stare. What was up his ass that he was acting this way toward her?

Wanting to get away from both him and Bae, Emma held her tongue and made her way to the kitchen to get a refill. She was not near drunk enough to be cool with those two jerks floating around her.

"Another coca beer hm?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see David come into the room. "What did you just say?"

"Coca beer. It's was Ruby named her "masterpiece" right before she disappeared upstairs with Victor." He cringed at the thought. "I really hope they passed out. Her room is right next to Snow's."

"Nothing you haven't heard before I'm sure." Emma winked. "I really hope they start dating already. It's a bit ridiculous at this point."

David's brown furrowed before he hesitantly began, "You know, she'd probably say the same about you and Bae."

A groan escaped Emma's lips. "Not you two. You know I don't like him like that." Emma and David were quite close as they were both criminal justice majors and had almost every class together. Back in freshman year she was the one to had introduced him and Snow together and the rest, as they say, were history. They had that kind of friendship that wasn't weird or had any romantic inclination at all and one Snow never got threatened by. If there were anyone Emma could pour her heart to (or at least as much as she was capable of) it would be him and Snow. If she wasn't so mad at Killian she'd probably include him in that category too.

"I know, I know." He leant on the counter next to him. "If you recall I never liked you and him together to begin with."

"May I ask where this conversation is leading then?"

The annoyance wasn't lost on David. "I'm actually here to talk about Killian."

Oh great. Emma swallowed down a mouthful of cocoa beer. "One, why? Two, what's he have to do with Bae? And three, why?" Okay, maybe she was whining. But just a little. "You saw what a ass he was to me!"

"Yea I know but he's just…frustrated I guess you could call it."

"Frustrated about what?"

David let out a laugh. "You don't make things easy Emma, I'll give you that. Let me try to explain this the best I can. I don't think you notice the whole Bae thing as much as the rest of us do. We can see how much he likes you but you don't."

"David-"

"Just let me finish. I don't think you're in denial or being cruel, it's just that you simply don't notice. When you guys "broke up" I think you expected him to get over you like you did him and it's obvious he hasn't. On that note, you don't notice a lot when a guy is really into you."

"I know Bae likes me." Emma huffed, suddenly in a very sour mood. "I don't know how much more clear I can be that the feeling isn't mutual."

"He just doesn't like you Emma he's in love with you."

"I-what?" Her green eyes grew wide. "No he's not."

David placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He hasn't hooked up with another girl in two years Emma. He's so into you that he doesn't even know Tink is head over heels in love with him. Simply ignoring his advances isn't going to deter him, not with how far deep he's in."

Emma couldn't think. Bae hadn't hookup with another girl since her? That…that was impossible. It had to be. Sure, she never saw him with someone else but she had assumed. It was college after all, how had he not hooked up with anyone else but her? It couldn't be true. He couldn't be in love with her…he just couldn't. "What's this have to do with Killian?"

"You have walls Emma. Among other things they don't allow you to even fathom the idea someone could love you. What you're ignoring with Bae, well, I think you're doing the same with Killian."

…..what?

"What the hell are you saying David?"

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I come in peace. I just want to see you happy Emma and you can't be that way if you don't let yourself. Killian is one of my best friends and he'd probably kill me for this but, he's really into you."

"N-No he's not. We're friends! Just friends, he doesn't-"

"He does. He's good at hiding it but I can see past the façade he puts on. I think if you looked hard enough you could see too. He got so annoyed today because I think he can sympathize with Bae, despite their differences. They're both trying to show you how they feel and you don't even notice."

Oh God her head was hurting. And it wasn't because of the booze. This was way too much to process. She didn't even want to process it. "I need air." She announced, pushing past him and aiming for the back door. "I need air."

Thank God for the booze or she'd be freezing right now. Her hasty exit made her forget a coat but Emma wasn't about to go back and find one. She didn't want to run into David again or worse, Killian or Bae.

Was she really that oblivious? Did they both care for her that much? Emma tried to think back to every interaction and conversation they shared but her mind kept getting blurry. Sure she had walls but who didn't? She was just being cautious like any other rational girl. And Killian was her friend. One of her closest friends. They were both cautious of love, tough as nails, sarcastic as hell, and –what did he say that one time? Kindred spirits?

Emma let out a sigh. Maybe she was an idiot. Sure, she thought of him that way from time to time. He was sexy as hell, what girl wouldn't? But they were friends and she didn't want to ruin it. No matter how hot or witty or charming or-"Oh stop it Emma!" She yelled out into the cold air.

"Talking to yourself love? They say it's the first sign of the mind leaving you."

Speak of the sexy devil.

Emma immediately straightened and spared him a short glance. "I thought I was alone."

"Obviously." He replied drolly coming to stand beside her. "I couldn't help but notice your rushed escape from the house. Did David scare you off with one of his sappy love stories?"

"No" She snapped and took a sip of her drink.

He smiled wirily. "Talkative I see."

"Not with the way you're acting." Emma said before she could stop herself. If what David said was true she was going the totally wrong way about it. But she couldn't stop herself. She was drunk and mad and he sure as hell was going to know about it.

"Aye, I suppose you're right." Killian ducked his head down. "I came to apologize Emma. It was bad form what I did before."

Well, at least he said sorry. That was something. But not enough, not yet. "Care to share why you were being more an ass then usual?"

"Not particularly."

"Then we have nothing left to talk about."

Killian sighed. "You don't make things easy Emma." Weird, David had just said the same thing before but he couldn't have known that. "I…I could honestly care less about Bae. You know what I think of him and that the two of you together is a terrible idea."

"You were defending him Killian."

"I-not really. I know it sounded that way. I just-God lass I don't know what to say."

Normally, Emma would have found his flustering adorable. She still kinda did but was trying to ignore it. Trying and failing. As as she couldn't stop but notice how friggin cute he was she couldn't stop David's words ringing in her ears. "We're friends, right Killian?"

His big blue eyes looked up at her. "Uh-yes?"

Oh those eyes. It was one of the first things she noticed about him when David had introduced them so long ago. "Just friends?" She asked, taking a small step forward. Did her voice sound a little breathier?

He noticed the movement and the sound of her voice suddenly looked very nervous. Another adorable feature on him. "What do you mean?"

Emma was close enough now that their chests were almost touching and the hot clouds of air they blew out of their mouths now fanned the each other's face. "You called me Ice Queen. Why?"

"I…I don't know. It was mean and uncalled for and-"

"Shh" She whispered placing a finger to his lips. Yea, she was drunk. Defiantly drunk or there's no way she'd being doing this. But that was something to worry about tomorrow, right now there was a sexy blue eyed boy who may have feelings for her to attend to. "Was it because you think I ignore you?"

Killian's shock over their close proximity and her finger on his lips washed away with confusion. "Why would you say that?" His eyebrows scrunched together in thought as he tried to reason her sudden questioning. "I never said…you…David." His eyes widened with clarity then narrowed in anger. "That traitorous bastard. I'm going to knock him on his bloody ass-"

"Killian" Emma whispered insistently, leaning up towards his face. "Is that really what you want to do right now?"

The question caused his face to soften and his eyes to dart down to her lips. "Emma, you're drunk."

Her hands slid up his chest to clasp around his neck, Killian's eyes fluttering at the action. "So is everyone else hooking up in there, I don't see them complaining."

His hands found her hips, gently squeezing them. "Everyone else in there is dating. Besides, you're angry with me."

Emma found herself letting out a breathless laugh. Feeling daring she rubbed her nose against his, relishing in the shudder that racked through his body. "I'm trying to be proactive with how I channel it."

"Emma" Killian growled and then her body was roughly pushed up against the front door, a gasp escaping her as her back collided against the wood.

Then they were kissing. Her and Killian were kissing. Oh my God we're kissing.

Emma moaned when Killian bit at her bottom and he took advantage of it to plunder her mouth with his tongue. It was hungry, desperate, and sloppy as hell but Emma wouldn't have given it up for anything in the world. She arched into his body and Killian bucked his hips against her, making it evident how much he was being affected by her.

All too quickly he pulled back, Emma whimpering at the loss of warmth. "We have to stop." He gasped.

"Why?" She breathed and began to pepper kisses down his neck. "We could go upstairs right now."

"Emma, no." Killian gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. "Not like this. I want to, God I want to so badly, but not like this."

She blinked a couple times, trying to make sense at what was happening. If this had been Bae she was sure they'd be on her bed already. "Not like what?"

As if reading her thoughts he gave her a sad looking smile. "I'm not him Emma. I want you but I want all you. That's where you and Bae failed, it was all physical but not emotional. And I don't know what exactly David said to you but…but I really care for you Emma. I want to do this right."

"You're being way too rational for me right now." Emma sighed, rubbing at her head as another headache came on. "When did this all happen Killian? When did you start feeling this way?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's, I don't know, I think it's always been there. But then you were with Bae and all that hell with Milah happened and it just got complicated. But it's nice to know you're interested as well. More than interested by the, ahem, enthusiasm you just showed." That stupid smirk was back on his face.

Emma slapped him on the chest. "Asshole."

"Aye but you love it."

Maybe he was right. Maybe. Emma looked into his eyes, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. "Maybe a little."

The smirk turned into a genuine smile and Killian grabbed at her hand, raising it to his lips. He began to kiss at every knuckle, making her flutter every time his lips grazed her skin. "Love, tomorrow when you're sober I know you're going to be a hell of a lot more difficult to talk to. But just know that this, right here, was not because of any amount of alcohol. I meant it, everything I did and every word I said. And I really, really, hope tomorrow you'll be willing to hear me out."

God, if he kept talking to her like that she was going to pounce him. "Well I guess it all depends on how bad of a hangover this cocoa beer gives me."

He chuckled and tugged her along back inside. "That's makes two of us. Considering it was Ruby who made it, I say we're in for a hell of a morning."

And as they walked in everyone was naturally passed out, the repercussions of drinking in the wee early hours of the day having taken its toll. Aurora was the only one to not have made it to her own bedroom, her and Philip snuggled tightly together on the corner of the couch as Tinkerbell took up the majority of it. Snoring like a bear to top it off. Alice was leaning onto Will's shoulder on the loveseat and Bae was…where was Bae?

"If he's in my bed I'm going to kill him." Emma growled.

"I'll kill him for you." Killian mumbled darkly.

"He's not." A voice answered amidst the unmoving bodies. Philip shifted a little in his seat, obviously trying to get more comfortable, and cracked open an eye to look at them. "He left a little whiles ago, said he had to meet his Dad for dinner so he had to sober up a little. Now if you don't mind." His eye closed and he yawned lazily.

"Well I guess if you can't beat 'em join 'em." Emma let out her own yawn and turned toward the stairwell, making her way up without another word.

"Um, love, if you hadn't noticed there seems to be a lack of sleeping space." Killian called after her.

She stopped on the top step, tipping her head innocently at him. "Well you do live literally two minutes away and Aurora's bed is open…" His face fell and Emma couldn't bear to torture him anymore. Maybe she'd regret it in the morning but hey, that was tomorrows problem. Or whatever time she woke up later. "Oh come on. But no funny business."

The grin that broke on his face nearly split his face in half. "Wouldn't dream of it love."

As they both disappeared upstairs in a fit of soft laughter , Alice smiled and nuzzled Will's shoulder. "Told you they were into each other." She whispered into his ear.

"Alice I'm sleeping" Will groaned.

"Well maybe if you move over a little I could be doing that to."

He let out another groan but nonetheless moved over as best he could, allowing Alice a few more inches of space. She let out a content sigh and threw her legs over his lap.

Will grunted slightly but the smile on his face said otherwise. "You'll be the death of me."

"But you love it."

Yes, that he did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is that?"

David glanced lazily over to the front of the classroom, acknowledging the unknown man standing behind the desk with indifferent eyes. "No idea, the TA I think the professor was talking about?"

"Well he is hot."

Emma hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation, she was too busy trying to finish last night's homework she had totally forgot about (no thanks to certain blue eyed boy), but the moment those words came out of Mulan's mouth she had to see what the fuss was about. Mulan rarely ever talked like that-scratch that-she never talked like that. Emma had always assumed she was never really interested in hooking up and was too focused with her studies. So the fact she was actually acknowledging someone was hot, let alone saying it out loud? This was newsworthy.

The professor was nowhere to be seen and he had been warning them of an upcoming vacation when then a senior TA would be taking over the responsibilities of the class. This guy had to be him. And Mulan was right, he was hot. Curly brown locks, chocolate colored eyes, and a scruff that was just begging to have someone run their hands through it. "Hello class, I'm Professor George's TA. The name's Graham. How about you all read the first three chapters of section 8 for a while?"

Mulan crooned. Crooned. "And he is an accent!"

David rolled his eyes but Emma couldn't help but grin. It was fun watching Mulan act this way besides, she was right, this guy was a looker. "And he makes a vest look good. Didn't think that was possible."

David shot her a playful look. "Got wandering eyes there Swan? What would Killian think?"

She punched him in the shoulder. "Nothing since they're not wandering. And we're not dating. I can appreciate a fine specimen of a man if I want." It was true, they weren't dating. Not officially anyway. Sure they spent every waking moment together and a majority of it was spent lip locked but the fact still remained. Emma was waiting for him to say something since he was the more proactive one in the "relationship" given all her commitment issues. She knew it and he knew it as well so it had to be happening soon enough. At least, she hoped it was. The thought of getting serious scared Emma more then she cared to admit but she couldn't deny the subtle wave of thrill that followed alongside it. She had always hoped Bae would try and do the same so long ago but this was different. With Bae, she was almost relieved with every passing day he never asked her out. With Killian, she couldn't wait.

"And what a fine specimen he is." Mulan smirked. "I think I have a sudden need to stay after class to ask a couple question about profiling."

Class went by uneventfully after that. Graham proved to be a very down to earth guy and his corny jokes earned more laughs then they actually deserved. Especially from all the girls in the room. Mulan, despite her statement before, didn't stay after class since she wanted to make the Zumba session they were having across campus. Just as Emma was about to leave Graham, surprisingly, called after her.

"Emma Swan right?" He inquired with a warm smile, leaning against the desk to regard her.

David shot her a quick wave before leaving the both of them alone. She gave a nervous smile back and approached him shakily. Was she nervous? God get a grip Emma. He's just a senior not a god. Stupid Mulan for gushing over him the whole class. "That's me."

"Professor George was telling me about you before he left for vacation. Wanted me to tell you about an internship opportunity in Boston that I had last year when I was in your grade."

Now that whacked her out of her silly stupor. "Really?" Professor George was, simply said, a real ass. He never said a nice thing and everyone was sure he was incapable of smiling. He especially detested David for no apparent reason seeing he was the best in the class, after her of course. The idea that he had been talking about her let alone wanted her to go after an internship was shocking.

Graham grinned as if reading her mind. "He's got a prickly shell but behind it is real genius. Even if he hates you he'll still acknowledge talent, if you got it that is. And according to him, Emma, you got it."

The way he said her name had Emma fighting off a blush. Stupid accent. "Well, um, thanks?"

"Look, I forgot the papers and all that back at his office but I'll bring them next class. Just wanted to give you a heads up. It's a really great opportunity and it looks good on a resume. If what he says is true then you should defiantly go for it."

Well at least something good came from all this. "Sure, it sounds great."

"If you wanted to talk more about it…." Graham pushed off the desk and took a small step toward her. It wasn't enough to bring them too close together but it was enough that Emma snapped to attention. "We could grab drinks sometime at the Rabbit Hole if you want and talk it over."

The Rabbit Hole was the closest bar to the university therefore the one all the students usually went to. The local watering hole you could say. You couldn't not walk in and not run into a familiar face. Seven brothers owned and ran it, usually rotating who was working every night. "I'm actually going there tonight." Emma blurted without thinking. Oh no. She hoped that didn't sound like an initiation. She heard Rabbit Hole and just talked. Because it was true, she was going. Killian and his band managed to convince the brothers to let them play tonight. Well, it wasn't really Killian's band, August was the one to have put it together. He was a Senior music major who had shared a class with Killian that had been his fine arts requirement. They had come up with the idea as a joke at first but it started getting serious when people started actually liking them. They managed to snag Victor and Bae in on it eventually and named themselves The Oncers. They were the only other people in their group of friends who had musical talents save Snow who had a wonderful singing voice but they weren't looking for any girls.

Graham smiled, apparently happy at the show of eagerness. "Really? Well I don't have any plans-"

Uh oh. Time to stop this before it got too far. "I'm going to see my friends, they're in a band and they got a slot to play tonight. My boyfriend is in it." Emma cringed. Now she went and done it. She hadn't meant to say it but again her mouth and brain decided to ignore each other. She had just wanted to make it apparent that she wasn't interested. Because she really wasn't. Sure Graham was good looking but all she wanted was Killian. Even if they weren't officially dating.

"Oh" Graham's lips slanted into a frown before he caught himself. "Well, maybe I'll see you there. I'll have to see what my mates are up to. But seriously, think about it. It's a great opportunity."

Emma nodded her head and simultaneously backed up towards the door. "I defiantly will."

"Boyfriend hm?" Ruby smirked as she curled another piece of Emma's hair. "Didn't realize the two of you labeled it."

Emma glared at her reflection in the mirror. "I told you it just came out. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea and it seemed like the best plan. Besides, no one ever has to know, that is, if you guys don't tell anyone. Which you're won't with the threat of death."

Snow, lounging on Emma's bed as she applied the rest of her makeup, sent her a look. "Really? Would it be that bad if Killian found out you called him your boyfriend? He basically is and besides I think he'd love it."

"It's not about that!" Emma argued. "It's the principle of the matter. He hasn't asked me and I haven't asked him so, er go, we are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ruby tugged a little too roughly at a piece of hair. "So why don't you get off your high horse and ask him."

"Emma actually take romantic initiative?" Snow mock gasped. "Ruby have you already started drinking?"

"You're right. That water must have actually be vodka."

"Ha ha guys" Emma snapped. "You know I'm not good at these things. I wouldn't even know how-"

"Oh it's not that hard!" Ruby interrupted. "Just be like 'Hey Killian, we're dating now so let's go snog in the bathroom."

Snow bust out into laughter. "Snog? Who on earth says snog?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "Victor says it all the time."

"Because Killian says it all the time." Emma giggled. "Speaking of. How are you going to judge me when you haven't even sealed the deal with him?"

"Oh I've sealed that deal many times over."

Snow wrinkled her nose. "Ew. And not what we're talking about."

"We're not talking about me and Victor okay? I'm not the one going around calling him my boyfriend-"

"I told you it wasn't like that-"

"Guys we're running in circles with this conversation-"

Ariel burst into the room at the moment, her usual red curls straightened beautifully and her makeup flawless. "Are you guys ready yet? Eric is waiting out front in the car."

The other three let the conversation drop and rushed to get their coats and purses. Before they left they all popped their head into Aurora's room where the poor thing was suffering from some intense cold. They almost made a chorus of "Feel better" before they noticed she was passed out, tissues littered around her and an empty Nyquil bottle clutched in her hand. Philip, laying right next to her with his laptop on his lap and headphones in his ear, gave them a silent wave.

The Rabbit Hole was crowded tonight. Thank goodness. The larger the crowd the better the chance of the Oncers being asked to play again. They had arrived an hour earlier according to Killian's text but as she walked into the dimly lit establishment she couldn't make him or any other of the boys out in midst of faces.

"Let's go grab some drinks." Ruby said automatically, herding the group over to an open spot at the bar. Bartending tonight was Grumpy and Doc, two brothers who had a soft spot for Emma and the girls. They immediately came over to take their order and had their glasses filled within moments.

Emma took a sip and nearly gagged. "What the hell did you get?"

Ruby grinned. "Told Grumpy to surprise us with something strong."

Snow slapped her hand to her mouth. "Well mission accomplished. Thanks a lot Ruby."

"You girls all right for a while?" Eric questioned as he took a step toward the back of the bar. "Victor wanted to change shirts before the show so I have to go bring this to him."

Ruby rolled her eyes and muttered a "Drama Queen" as Ariel pushed him along with a reassuring smile. Just as he left Tink came hopping over to them, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling. Drunk already then.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a flourish of her hands. Drinkless thankfully. "Look at this turn out, isn't it great? Bae was so nervous no one was going to show but between all of us we spread the word pretty good huh?"

"I'm so happy for them." Snow agreed. "They really deserve this."

"Oh!" Tink twirled around and began peering into the mass of people from which she came from. "You know how I was getting a new roommate right? Well she showed up this morning and didn't want to go out tonight but I promised her she'd have a good time so help a sister out hm? Oh there she is! Regina! Regina!"

A tall woman walked over to Tink, the lights of the bar shining off her short raven black hair and the matching sequined top she was wearing. Emma immediately noticed her blazing red lipstick and she couldn't help but admire how good it looked on her. She could never pull off something like that. Regina didn't look as buzzed as Tink or even that happy to be here but she gave everyone a smile and polite "Hello".

"Oh I think I see Alice! Guys keep Regina company for a while will you?" She was gone before anyone could even utter another word.

Regina turned back to them tentatively, her smile now somewhat forced. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your names."

Snow immediately bounced to the front, her kind nature ready to do its job. "I'm Snow, pleasure to meet you. This is Emma, Ruby, and Ariel. I'm not sure what Tink has told you but we all live in a house together and our neighbors are some of the boys playing tonight."

"Yes, she told me all about your situations. Must be nice to have so many friends." Her voice had wistful edge to it that they all noticed.

"Here," Ruby pushed her drink into Regina's hand. "On me. Welcome to the university."

Regina smiled gratefully. "Thanks"

"So what's your situation?" Emma asked in an attempt to start a conversation. "Why'd you transfer?"

"Oh, well my father passed away last year and my mother was adamant on moving. Too many memories for her I suppose. So we moved not far from here and this place has a great law program so…(she took a sip of the drink) here I am."

Oh. Emma immediately felt bad for asking, not realizing the answer would be so personal. But she figured Regina wouldn't have offered any information she didn't want to so it couldn't have been that bad. "Um, yea, great law program here. I'm actually a criminal justice major."

"English" Snow offered.

"Medical" Ariel smiled. "And Ruby is in fashion design. My boyfriend Eric should be back soon, he's also one of neighbors. Are you seeing anyone Regina?"

Emma sent her look. Now that had to be a little too personal. But Regina took it in stride and politely shook her head. "No, I'm single."

Ariel beamed at the prospect. "Oh really? We'll have to set you up with someone then!"

"Ariel!" Snow admonished. "Sorry about her. There seems to be too many matchmakers running in our group of friends, they mean well they just can't help themselves."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Right here you know."

A small laugh escaped Regina's red lips. "That's fine. It's nice actually. I've never really had a lot of girlfriends let alone anyone who cared about my love life."

Ruby reappeared, drink in hand, and slung an arm over Regina's shoulder. "Lucky you met us then!"

The action seemed to melt away some of Regina's awkwardness and she softened her posture and took a bigger taste of her drink. "Are you all dating?" She asked conversationally.

"Snow here is" Ruby informed. "Her own Prince Charming actually. Once you meet him you'll get it. Where is good old David anyway?"

The familiar phrase had Snow shaking her head. "He has a big test tomorrow so he couldn't come out."

"Pity. Don't worry, you meet him eventually. Our other roommate is sick tonight, her name is Aurora and she's dating one of our other neighbors Philip. Another lovely couple that cartoon birds fly around and rainbows suddenly appear."

"And Ruby here," Ariel interjected with the intent to serve her some of her own medicine, "Is with our neighbor Victor but refuses to admit she is with him so is technically not with him. But as far as anyone is concerned, she's with him."

"Good usage of the word 'with'" Regina smirked and Emma snickered.

Ruby glared at her. "Emma here is in the same boat. Yet the guy she is refusing to admit she is with she's calling her boyfriend all around campus."

"Ruby!" Emma growled.

"I didn't really mean to cause trouble." Regina laughed nervously.

"You're not, she is." Emma seethed through clenched teeth. "What's between me and Killian-"

"Emma! Hey!"

The group of girls snapped their heads around to see Graham approaching, his usual warm smile firmly in place. "Wouldn't you know it August is one of my housemates! I didn't know your boyfriend is in his band, I've met them all like a hundred times. I thought they were all single-"

"Oh well that," Emma laughed nervously, looking to her friends for some help. Ruby looked smug as hell while Ariel, who hadn't been part of the earlier conversation, didn't know what was going on. On cue Snow stepped right next to her. "They just started dating." She informed with a bright smile. "Happened very recently, they're still getting used to using titles. I'm Snow, by the way, Emma's housemate."

"Graham" He greeted with a nod of the head. "You know, you look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"Um, I don't think so. But you know, now that you mention it…"Snow furrowed her brow in thought and grew quiet for a few moments. "Oh!" Her eyes lit up in clarity. "Do you volunteer at the animal shelter not far from here? We've never spoke but I'm sure I've seen you."

"That's it!" Graham grinned. "Yes, I go there three or four times a week. That's where I've seen you. Well pleasure to formally be introduced. Anyways, have fun tonight girls. Emma, I'll see you in class. Bye!"

Emma sighed in relief. Thank God for Snow. And apparently no awkwardness between her and Graham now. Perfect.

Eric reemerged, grabbing Ariel by the waste and drawing her against his body. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek everyone. "They're going on now!"

The show was fantastic.

The crowd absolutely went crazy for them and Emma defiantly overhead Grumpy talking to Doc on how they had to invite the Oncers back. Killian looked amazing and Emma found herself starring at him through the whole show. Sure she'd heard him sing and watched him play the guitar but never in a public place. It was so much more exhilarating to be cheering for him in a crowd of people doing the same thing.

Ruby had practically lost her voice screaming so loud for Victor (something she caught on her phone more than once to use later for blackmail).

The show went on late into the night and it was a school day tomorrow so when three o'clock rolled around the place was near empty. But it didn't matter since the girls had promised the boys they'd all leave together. Regina, at first, didn't look so happy to be out so late her first night here but warmed up fantastically and was now talked animatedly with Ariel, Eric, and Tink about something. Snow was drifting off on Ruby's shoulder when the boys came out of the backroom to come meet them.

"Look boys, we already have groupies." Killian proclaimed loudly extending his arms wide.

"Don't groupies get with everyone in the band?" Emma inquired as she automatically went into his embrace, enjoying the warmth he brought as his arms encircled her. "In that case I think I've been neglecting the other boys."

Killian kissed her eagerly, their lips meeting in a hungry and happy embrace. "Don't you dare" He breathed against her lips. "And thanks for coming."

She pressed their foreheads together. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Can we go now?" Snow whined, her eyes still closed and her head planted on Ruby's leathered shoulder. "I'm so tired."

Victor herded both the girls off their stools and toward the door. "Yea let's go, you both look like you're about to drop dead on the floor. Killian you riding with me or Eric?"

Killian tore his gaze away from Emma too look over to Eric. "Looks like his car is packed."

Not that it mattered either way who they rode back with Emma went to correct him Killian cause she knew there was enough room in his car one more. She stopped when she noticed someone else now talking to the group, more specifically, Regina. "Who is that?"

"The girl?" Killian asked as he nuzzled her hair. "I was just about to ask you. Wasn't she with you guys all night?"

"Oh-no, that's Regina. Tinkerbell's new roommate. I meant the guy talking to her."

Killian glanced over once more. "Oh that's Robin. He's one of August's housemates. I've met him a couple times, nice guy. All of his housemates are pretty cool actually."

A familiar anxious feeling crept up Emma's spine when she thought back to Graham and her small white lie. "Oh?"

"Mhm. Now come on before Victor leaves. And remember you promised to sleep over my place tonight."

Sleeping was the keyword there.

While it was more than late into the night and they both had classes tomorrow, Emma and Killian got too engaged with other activities to really care about beauty rest.

"Killian" Emma sighed as his lips travelled down her neck to her chest were his hands were already doing fantastic things to her.

His scruff scratched deliciously against her bare skin making her squirm against the sheets. "Emma" He moaned when she bucked up into his hips. "Careful there lass, a man can only take so much."

She chuckled. "Too hot to handle there for you Jones?"

He brought his face back up to nip at her lips. "Don't tease me Swan." Then he was kissing her, so slow and passionately that Emma's insides began to melt. It seemed to last for ages before they both pulled back for some air.

"So you really enjoyed the show tonight?" He asked shyly, looking up at her under his lashes.

She grinned at his rare show of uncertainty. "I loved it. You were great Killian. Really."

He kissed her again, this one quick and chaste. "Good, wouldn't want to disappoint my girlfriend."

Before she had time to think Emma's whole body jolted with surprise. Given the way their bodies were so intimately attached there was no way to hide it either. Killian raised a eyebrow down at her. "Did I say something wrong love?"

"I-uh, you just…"

"I just figured since you're going around referring to me as your boyfriend I can have the same honor to call you my girlfriend. Or was I mistaken?"

"Who told you?" Emma demanded. "It was Ruby wasn't it? I know it was her! Killian you don't know the story, I only said it-"

He kissed her to shut her up. "Calm down love. And no, it wasn't Ruby. It was actually August's mate-"

"Graham" Emma sighed. "I didn't know they lived together when I said it. And I only said it because, well, he's our new TA and I thought he was asking me out and I didn't know a nice way to say no and it just came out."

Killian rolled onto his side (making Emma whine a little) but kept his gaze focused on her. "So you regret saying it then?"

"What? No-I…" She swallowed thickly and prepared for the conversation she had hoped wouldn't happen all day. "I don't know. We never really said what we are and I didn't want to…presume." If her words were unfeeling, which she really hoped they weren't, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his adam's apple.

"What exactly are we Emma?"

"I…don't know."

Killian's body sagged as he let out a long sigh. "I know you're not great at expressing your feelings Emma but it's hard for me to always be the one initiating things."

He was right of course. It wasn't fair she was always waiting for him to push things, to make the first move. She had to put as much effort into this as he was. It just wasn't easy was all. She never did these kind of things first. Before she could say anything Killian's voice broke through her thoughts. "When Graham was flirting with you did…did you flirt back?"

Emma jerked back in surprise. "No! Of course not! You think I would do that?"

The blue of his eyes were hardening but Emma could see the sadness and fear behind it. "Well if we're not dating then you're technically free to flirt with whoever you want aren't you?"

"Were you just waiting to start a fight with me all night? Seriously?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "I's not really a difficult task when it comes to you love."

Emma smacked him hard on his bare chest. "Stop being an ass. What do you want me to say? That even though we're not technically dating I still feel like we are? That I wish we were? Well there, I said it. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?" She went to roll away from him, because forget him if he was going to be such an ass, but his hands on her shoulders stopped him.

"Emma" He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her. "Yes."

When he pulled back Emma raised an eyebrow. "Yes what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend. About time you snatched me up too, I'm a hot commodity if you haven't noticed."

"Oh really?" Emma challenged. "Do you have good looking TAs flirting with you?"

Now that wiped the smirk from his face. In record timing too. "Well good thing when he asked which one of us was your boyfriend I made it blatantly clear how unavailable you were."

"Oh? So you were going around calling me your girlfriend then too?"

"Shut up" Killian whispered, rolling back on top of her as Emma burst into a fit of giggles. His lips on hers effectively shut them both of up for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys got homecoming, no way you're getting New Years Eve too!"

Killian rolled his eyes at Ruby's very unnecessary outburst. "Retract your claws lass, we are in public place." Emma discreetly kicked him under the table and sent him a look as she sipped at her hot chocolate. Not like she was being any help in the situation. She didn't even want the party at her house but was more than happy to keep her mouth shut and let the boys battle out her roommates for it.

"Ruby's right, you did get homecoming." Snow said. "It's only fair."

"But you girls got Halloween" David quickly pointed out.

"And there's been like three birthdays parties at your place since then." Victor chimed in.

Looking back on it, the lot of them should have had this conversation in the comfort of their own homes. Not at the local coffee house, Granny's, where things were already (and predictably) escalating. But of course his girlfriend had wanted some hot chocolate and of course he could deny her nothing. God he was whipped.

A pitiful and exaggerated whimper bubbled past Ariel's lips. "We've been here forever!" Her red mane was mussed into an extremely sloppy bun and she was practically sleeping on Eric's shoulder as she struggled to stay in the conversation. Last night she and the swimming team had had one last outing before their upcoming meet. Suffice to say, the next morning hadn't been a gentle mistress. "This is absolutely ridiculous! I don't care where the stupid party is! I just want to go to bed!"

"Ariel," Eric admonished mockingly. "Don't do the crime if you can't pay the time."

She slapped him on the arm, hard. "Shut up before I shove this muffin where the sun don't shine."

"Back to the topic at hand," Ruby said pointedly. "Birthdays don't count for parties we split up. We should get New Years because it's our turn."

"Technically your turn," Philip interjected, waggling his index finger in the air. "Periodically speaking. But, if we do this considering how many parties you've had at your place as opposed to ours, then it would be our turn. Technically speaking."

"Technically speaking" Ariel imitated in a high pitched tone.

"Oh shut it Ariel" Aurora huffed. "He's right."

Ruby gasped. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

The petite girl shrugged. "The boys want it? I say let them have it. It's a pain in the butt to clean up after the big bashes we throw and New Years is going to be doubly worse. If we had to vote I'd vote they have it."

Philip placed a loud smacking kiss to her cheek. "Thanks Beauty."

"So what did he offer you to get you to say that Beauty?" Ruby accused. "Cause I know for a fact you like passing out in your bed drunk a hell of a lot more than your precious Philip's."

Aurora glared at the brunette. "Getting pretty worked up there for a party Ruby. What's all the fuss about? Trying to avoid a certain someone's bed?"

Everyone let out a set of oohs and ahs at that. About a week ago, after ages of asking, Victor seemed to be finally getting Ruby to agree to be exclusive with him. She herself admitted to the girls that she was getting tired of the cat and mouse game, especially considering they'd be seniors so. So, to everyone's immense relief, the two were finally going to settle down. Everything was going according to plan until tequila got in the way. Yes, tequila, Victor's one and only Achilles heel. Too many shots of it at the Rabbit Hole had him blackout and lip locked with some unknown sophomore for the whole of the night. The boys had unsuccessfully tried to stop it (they themselves were just as wasted) and it was extremely bad luck that Snow had shown up to spend some time with David.

Ruby hadn't sparred him a word or even a glance since then. Hence them sitting at opposite sides of the table.

The awkwardness that had suddenly feel down on the group was near suffocating. Ruby and Aurora were heatedly glaring at each other while Victor was starring shamefully down at his hands. Everyone else were eyeing the others nervously, worried that something serious was about to break out. Since it happened everyone had been adamant on not taking sides in the whole debacle as it would surely only make things worse. However, it seemed unavoidable considering the few arguments that had inevitably broke out over it. There would be accusations that Ruby had strung him along too long, a reminder of the fact that they hadn't been technically dating, and then the rebuttal that Victor should have controlled himself. Basically, with everyone involved, it never ended pretty.

Sensing the shift in mood Emma hastily grabbed Killian by the sleeve and lifted him up with her. "I need a refill. Be right back."

"Thanks for the save, love. I wasn't quite in the mood to see Ruby lunge over the table at Aurora."

"This whole thing is stupid. Everything. You guys should just have the party, you want it more. And Ruby and Victor should stop being idiots and just be together."

He threw his arm over her shoulder and tucked her body close to his. "I absolutely agree. See how simple that was too? Why can't it just be you and me all the time lass? We don't need those bloody wankers always around."

Emma laughed when Killian leant down and nuzzled the side of her head. "Killian stop, we're in public! Besides we both love all those wankers and you know it."

"Oh please don't stop, you two are adorable!"

The third voice burst their private bubble and the two turned their heads to be greeted by the wide smile of the girl behind the counter, Belle. She was older than the rest of them but only by a couple years and had graduated from the college herself with a dual major in English and Business. Belle's real passion was writing and she hoped to be published someday but until then she needed something to help pay the bills. Back then Granny, the owner of the café, had been running the place all by herself and was beginning to feel the strain so Belle, her most loyal customer, had proposed a partnership. They both now owned the place, an equal 50/50 split.

A fierce blush sprang up Emma's cheeks. She loved Killian but hated PDAs. Especially if there was an audience. "Oh, um, hey Belle-um, again."

Killian chuckled at his girlfriend's flustering. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple before turning to Belle. "M'lday. Looking lovely as usual. It seems my darling girlfriend and her bottomless pit of a stomach are in need of more hot chocolate."

Wasting no time, Emma gave him a quick elbow to the ribs. Belle merely chuckled at the image and went to getting another brew ready. "No problem. Emma's one of our best customers. With cinnamon right?"

"Yup."

"And another coffee for me love. Black." Killian ordered with a wink.

At the unnecessary show of flirting Emma simply rolled her eyes. There was no point getting annoyed over it, she knew Killian wanted her and no one else and flirting was practically in his blood. It was almost like a second nature. Besides, he never did it so much with strangers, only friends when it was more acceptable. And Belle was, if not a friend (which she was), extremely flirt worthy. The whole campus practically hounded after her. She was naturally beautiful and had the biggest heart in the world. And she was very, very, single. But between her job here and that on the campus library where she sometimes volunteered at the library, she'd never really shown an interest in anyone. Ruby was always going on about trying to set her up.

"Think they'll have this whole mess sort out by the time we sit down?" Killian inquired.

Emma glanced over to the table, noting the red cheeks on Ruby, a mix of guilt and annoyance on Victor's face, and Ariel now passed out completely with Eric struggling to keep her sitting up. And now for whatever reason Snow and Aurora were bickering while David and Philip looked on wearily. "Not a chance."

"Why hello Miss Swan. And Mr. Jones, what a pleasant surprise."

Oh no.

Emma felt Killian stiffen next to her before her own body went rigid like stone. This was not going to turn out good. Because standing right behind them was the one and only dean, Mr. Gold. Dressed impeccably as usual in a matching suit and tie with his cane looking newly polished, Mr. Gold stood a few feet behind them in line with his usual sly smile. "Wonderful day out today isn't? A little cold but at least the sun is shining. I expect you both are almost done with finals?"

Killian's mouth formed into a hard line but before he could open his mouth to say anything Emma jumped before him. "Yes-yes, thank you for asking. I have one more but Killian here is done. We were just relaxing a little with our roommates over there."

"Oh splendid. Best of luck to you then. Are you feeling well Mr. Jones? You look a bit pale."

Emma saw her boyfriend's hands curl into taunt fists and she prayed to God he wouldn't do anything stupid. Regardless of whatever happened this man was still their dean and messing with him would lead to nowhere but trouble.

"Fine." Killian gritted out. "Perfectly fine."

"Here are your drinks guys." Belle announced behind them, effectively cutting through the tension. "That will be five dollars."

Killian swiftly turned around, ending the conversation without so much as a goodbye, and began to dig in his pocket for his wallet. Emma gave Mr. Gold a fleeting smile before looking back to Belle as well. Between trying to ignore the man at her back and Killian's sudden dark demeanor, she noticed a almost dreamy look glaze over Belle's eyes as she gazed behind both Emma and Killian. "Why hello Mr. Gold. I'm surprised to see you here so early."

"Miss French" He replied politely back with a smile Emma had never seen grace his face. It seemed more genuine then one he'd ever given any student. "I found myself with some free time and thought I'd stop by."

"The usual then?" Bell asked almost excitedly.

"If you would be so kind dearie."

Killian slapped the money on the counter and wordlessly grabbed the drinks and rushed back to the table. Emma hastily followed after him, shooting an apologetic look to Belle as she did. The barista barely noticed as her pretty eyes remained glued on the older man in front of her.

"That's weird." Emma commented as she sat back down. The rest of the roommates had been discussing something, probably nothing pleasant, but they shockingly paused for a moment to acknowledge Emma's statement. They all probably needed a break anyway from the nonsense.

Snow peered over her shoulder to where Emma was looking. "What is?"

"Belle. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's, well, kinda in to Mr. Gold."

Simultaneously all seven heads, save Killian and a passed out Ariel, swiveled around with wide eyes to gape over at the counter. Mr. Gold was still standing there, a drink of some sort now in his hand, but he was making no inclination of walking away. He said something that made Belle giggle uncontrollably and she even reached forward and grasped his hand that was splayed suspiciously close to her on the counter. It was a fleeting touch that ended as quick as it started but it happened nonetheless.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby whispered.

"No way. That's just…no way." Philip awed.

Eric scrunched his nose. "But he's so-so old!"

"He's not that old!" Snow admonished. "Not enough for it to be weird at least."

"But it's Gold!" He argued back. "And she's Belle. She could have anyone she wanted!"

David chuckled. "She apparently wants him. Well I say good for Gold and Belle. Everyone deserves someone in their life."

"Oh yea?" Killian countered darkly. Emma frowned at the grim expression on his face. "You think that bastard actually deserves happiness?"

"Killian…" Emma began lightly but he blatantly ignored her.

"That ass doesn't deserve a damn thing."

"Killian!" Snow whispered harshly. "He's standing right there!"

"I don't give a damn if he hears me-I hope he does! I hope Belle does too! He's an awful man who treats woman terrible. I'd be doing her a kindness by warning her."

Emma was too speechless to talk. This undoubtedly had something to do with Milah but she, like everyone else, knew little to nothing about what happened between her and Killian. Just the bare basics and that wasn't even enough. She was torn between wanting to stop him and let him keep talking.

David clapped a hand to his mate's shoulder. "That's enough man."

"Sod off" Killian spat, throwing away his touch and jumping to his feet. "I can't believe you all are gawking like this is some bloody soap opera."

Ruby scoffed at the outburst like it was nothing. "Someone needs to take a chill pill. It's none of our business what the two of them do. It's their lives. Belle hasn't shown interest in a man as long as I've known her so if Gold if the guy she suddenly wants to bat her eyelashes at, well, that's fine by me."

"You don't know him!" Killian growled.

"Neither do you mate. There's always two sides to the story." Victor said quietly. It was the truth. Whatever information Killian had got it had come from Milah and who knew how biased that was. No matter how painful it was, though, it needed to be said.

Killian glowered at them all, even Emma who starred helplessly up at him. He laughed mirthlessly and grabbed his coat. "I don't need to hear this." Before anyone could stop him he left the café, not once glancing behind him.

Oh hell no. He was getting away that easily.

Finally over her little stupor Emma jumped up right after him. She grabbed her coat as well and at least had the decency to say goodbye to everyone first. "Killian!" She shouted at his retreating. Damn, he was fast. He was already halfway down the block. "Killian! Stop! Killian!"

She saw him halt his angry march but he didn't turn around to look at her. She had to be the one to make the effort and stand to look him in the eye. Stubborn bastard. "What the hell was that about?"

His storming blue orbs were glued down to the sidewalk. "I'm not in the mood to talk Emma."

"Well that's too bad. You were a complete ass to all our friends back there Killian! And what you were saying about Mr. Gold with him standing right there-"

"I told you I didn't care if he heard me!" Killian spat, turning his fury onto her. "I know the real man behind that suit he puts on!"

"No you don't!" Emma yelled right back. "You only know what Milah told you!"

The use of her name seemed to just heighten his fury. "And you think she lied to me?!"

Emma threw up her hands. "Maybe! I don't know! But God Killian, Victor's right. There's two sides to every story. Milah was a unhappy wife and mother, we all knew that much from Bae."

"She was unhappy because of him."

"Well excuse me for not taking her word as the gospel truth."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Killian asked hotly. "Why are you so keen to defend that man?"

And here came the root of the matter. Emma sucked in a breath of air as she prepared herself for what was about to occur. It-no, Milah had been an issue that always nagged at the back of her mind. As Killian's friend she was okay to not broach the subject seeing as how he always wanted it that way. But as his girlfriend, it was proving to be unavoidable. "It's not Gold. It's Milah. Just her name gets brought up and you get all dark and gloomy. Do you know how awkward it gets between you and Bae sometimes? Do you even notice? And what, now you can't even walk past the Dean without resisting the urge to punch him in the face? Killian none of that is okay."

"Emma you don't understand. What he did to Milah-"

"And what about what she did to him? To Bae?" Emma countered. "She left them Killian. Abandoned them. She didn't do the right thing and got a divorce and tried to make their lives better. She just ran away in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. And she had had an affair with a student before she did it. Or is it so easy to ignore the wrongs she committed?"

For a moment, the anger clouding Killian's features faltered and he looks confused and hurt. It was only just for a moment though. Then it was back to the fury he was displaying before. But this time, it was much worse. "Why are you saying all these things?"

"Because you're carrying around this whole drama on your shoulders and letting it weigh down on your life Killian! Do you think I life seeing you this way? That it doesn't hurt me as much as it hurts you?"

Killian shook his head. "Don't. You don't know what all that cost me so just don't. I thought I loved her Emma."

Well if that wasn't a punch to the gut. Emma tried hard to not let the comment shake her but sadly, it did. Not that she and Killian were near ready to say those words to each other, not even close, but to hear him say it about someone else well….it hurt. And it brought up a whole stampede of questions with answers Emma couldn't figure out. What if Milah had never run away? Would she and Killian still be together? That would mean Emma and Killian would have never existed. With that in mind she couldn't help but wonder if his feelings for Milah outweighed his feelings for her. He had just practically admitted to loving her.

Emma licked at her suddenly dry lips. "If…if that's true. Then why is she gone? Why aren't you with her?"

The change of mood in the conversation wasn't lost on Killian. He acknowledged what he had just said and it's apparent effect on Emma. He just wasn't sure how to respond to it. Hell, he wasn't even sure how they had exactly gotten to this point. The whole day was supposed to be about the New Years Eve Part for Christ's sake. "Emma…it's complicated."

"So then…you'd still be with her? If she hadn't of left?"

Killian's palms began to sweat. "Emma, that's not….I didn't mean-"

"What did you mean Killian? Because all of this has just shown me you're pretty much not over her."

A frustrated growl tore up his throat. "What the hell do you want from me Emma? I'm with you aren't I? Isn't that enough?"

Whatever answered she had been expecting, that wasn't it. Emma's whole body sagged with an indescribable sadness and she couldn't bear to look into the blueness of Killian's eyes. "I thought it was…but apparently it isn't."

"I-what? What are you saying?" And after the anger, confusion, and hate, Killian Jones was finally experiencing fear. "Emma?"

"You're not over her Killian. You're not over the woman who jeopardized your career as a student and then abandoned her family. You can't even acknowledge all that. I don't know why she left, why you two didn't stay together, but whatever the reason, whatever the hell happened, you're not over it. And I can't be second place to those issues."

"Emma-"

She held up her hand. "Please Killian. You know I'm right."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Oh God. His voice sounded so broken, so vulnerable, that it nearly broke her heart into pieces. She never heard or seen Killian in such a state. And to think she was the one responsible for it. God, it hurt. Hurt like hell. And she wasn't even sure what was happening right now. Was she breaking up with him? He clearly needed to work out his Milah issues or there was no chance for their relationship to survive. But did they have to be apart for him to do it? Hot tears burned behind Emma's eyes.

Oh God. She wasn't going to cry. No way in hell was she about to cry. Especially not outside on the sidewalk where anyone could see her. "Killian I-"

His warm hands were suddenly on her cheeks, cradling them softly and his thumbs brushed over the soft skin. "Darling please," he whispered with such raw emotion. Now having no choice but to look straight up at him, Emma could see he was on the brink of tears as well. "Don't do this. I've never been more happy then when I'm with you. I…you can't. You just can't."

And there goes a tear streaming down her cheek. "How can we stay together with this hanging over our heads?"

Killian kissed away the lone tear almost desperately. "I can get over it Emma. I promise you. Whatever I felt towards Milah, it doesn't matter now. I'm with you. There's no one else I want but you."

Oh I wish that could be enough. Emma closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I need time to think."

"Of course. Anything you want love, just don't end this. Please don't."

And so she didn't. At least for today. But Emma wasn't sure about tomorrow or even the day after that. She wasn't sure about anything if Killian didn't make good on his word and made sure Emma was the only woman in his life.

"So where's Emma?"

Killian gave Victor a murderous glare. How dare the bloody git ask him where Emma was. He bloody well knew he'd been looking for her the past hour with no luck. It was such a small house too where the hell was she hiding?

Victor chuckled and through back his beer. "Better hurry up Jones, you got ten minutes left before that pretty ball drops and Bae snatches her up."

He'd murder him or any man who dare try to put their filthy lips on his girlfriend's. That is, if Emma still was his girlfriend. Ever since their huge-near-relationship-ending fight outside Granny's the two had barely seen each other let alone talked. Text messages had turned into one word replies and phone calls nonexistent. On top of the whole Ruby and Victor debacle, both houses had deemed it best to just keep their distance and wait till things blew over. So, almost by default, the boys got the New Years Eve party.

He wasn't even sure Emma was going to show but he'd sent he flash of blonde a couple times and even got it confirmed by Snow. Which meant she was still avoiding him.

"Ruby!" Killian called, spotting the brunette by herself nursing a bottle of tequila. "Have you seen Emma?"

Oh no, she way swaying like she was on a bloody ship. She was drunk. So drunk. This wasn't going to end good. "Well look who it is! M-Mister Killy Jones! Irish bastard extraordinaire."

Killian rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. Can you just tell me where Emma is?"

She scoffed. "Who says she wants to be found?"

There was no time for this. Not that it was necessary he found her before midnight hit but it would sure be nice if he did. Killian walked away from her without another word looking for someone better for aid.

"David!"

The man in question was currently holding his girlfriend tightly to his chest, their gazes locked lovingly on each other as they waited for the ball to drop on the television. Great, from the drunkie to the lovebirds. Still, they'd probably be a ton of more help. "Have you guys seen Emma? I really need to speak to her."

Snow eye's flashed with worry. "Oh um, I don't know…"

"Please," Killian all but begged. "It's almost midnight and I need to see my girlfriend. Please."

"She's in your room." David informed. "Go get her mate."

God Bless David. He flashed him a smile and near bounded up the stairs. "Thanks mate!"

Emma let out a pitiful sigh.

She was acting ridiculous. Hiding out in her boyfriend's room when she was trying to avoid said boyfriend? Just stupid. But she missed him. She couldn't deny it anymore. This whole not talking thing was really not working for her. And if she was going to deny herself his physical presence then she'd take whatever comfort being in his bed could bring.

Downstairs she began to hear the crowds separate conversations fuse into one, "TEN, NINE, EIGHT…"

Another sigh escaped her as she looked down at her hands. Damn her for being so stubborn. And damn Killian too. It was his stupid fault they weren't together right now, on New Years Eve, with the ball about to drop…

"Emma!"

Her head snapped up as she saw him right there in the doorway, looking frantic as hell.

"Thank God I found you." He walked briskly over to her and dropped to his knees, placing himself right between her legs. "I've missed you so much love."

"SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR…"

"Killian" Emma breathed, her hands moving on their own accord and grasping his face. "You found me."

He gave her his signature smirk and placed his own hands over hers. "Does that surprise you?"

"THREE, TWO…"

Despite it all she laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me you idiot."

"As you wish."

"ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The next few moments were nothing but blurs of screams and shouts and the wonderful feeling of Killian's lips on hers. How could they have fought? How could she have ever considered ending this? Maybe Milah was an issue and Killian had to get over it but he would, she knew he would, and she would be by his side as he did. Because that's what couples did. They stood by each other through thick and thin.

"I'm so sorry Emma" Killian whispered when they broke apart. "You were right and I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's fine-"

"No, it's not fine. I made you feel inferior and that's not okay. Emma, you're the most important thing in my life right now. Please don't doubt that for a second. Whatever Milah and I have was nothing compared to what you and I do. I just got lost for a second."

Emma kissed him again to shut him up. "I accept your apology. And we'll get through this, together. Okay?"

Killian pressed their foreheads together. "Okay. Happy New Year love."

"Happy New Year Killian."

"Happy New Year Snow."

Snow smiled giddily and gave her boyfriend another peck on the lips. "Happy New Year Charming."

David bumped their noses together before something behind her caught his attention. "Well will you look at that. Seems reconciliation is in the air tonight."

Snow looked over her shoulder to see Victor and Ruby in a tight embrace, both of them spouting out apologies to each other as tears streamed uncontrollably down their faces. Between that they were giving each other sloppy kisses, making the whole scene a little less then attractive but completely heartwarming.

Snow giggled. "Hopefully it's not a drunken thing. And would you look at that! Oh my God where's Aurora, I have to get a picture of this!"

Directly on the opposite of the room was Tink and Bae, kissing each other passionately and blissfully ignorant of anything else around them. She hadn't been really hanging out with either of them all night so she wondered how much of a drunken hookup this was. For Tink's sake, she hoped it was something more.

David hugged Snow closer. "Well aren't you glad we had the party here? Who knows how things would have ended up different?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma shifted nervously on the balls of her feet. As Aurora tapped on the door before them, she couldn't help but look over eagerly at the EXIT sign down the hall. "Aurora this is a bad idea" She whispered urgently. "I should go."

"Nonsense," The other girl tsked as she waited patiently to be received. "We're all friends here."

"Yes but I'm the old flame. Do you honestly think Tinkerbell is going to want to talk to me?"

New Years Eve, amongst its other gossip worthy events, had ended with an impromptu and passionate kiss between Bae and Tink. Emma hadn't witnessed it herself but based on what Snow had told her, it had been pretty hot. Snow also informed her that once it ended and reality kicked in Bae had bolted from the house without so much as a glance behind him before the door slammed shut. Naturally, Tink was devastated. The petite blonde had promptly locked herself in her bedroom in the following days, only coming out to go to and from class. Aurora had finally had enough of it and decided it was time for her to reenter the world, stupid boys be damned. Emma just couldn't understand why she had picked her of all people to help accomplish the task.

"You should have brought Snow" Emma hissed as the knob began to jungle. "She's better at these things."

"I'm sorry but if I need advice about not caring about men, it's you I'm going to. And that's exactly what Tink needs right now."

The door then swung open, revealing an extremely pissed off looking Regina. "I told you that if you came crawling over here one more time-" The dark haired beauty stopped her threat midsentence once she realized who was on the other side of threshold. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Aurora waved her off. "Let me guess, Bae?"

The name brought a sneer to Regina's face. "He hasn't stopped sniveling at the doorstep for the past three days. It's pathetic."

Emma silently raised her eyebrows. She hadn't known the other girl had such a fiery side to her.

Regina moved aside. "Well come on in before he shows up and I have to kick his ass to the curb again."

Aurora and Emma slowly entered, noting the drawn shades and the monstrous mess on one side of the room. Tink's side. The girl in question was huddled on her bed, layers of quilts draped over her as her laptop was planted firmly on her lap. She looked up at them lazily. "Oh hey guys. I was just watching some Grey's Anatomy."

"Oh honey" Aurora cooed. "We're really at Death Con Grey's Anatomy level?"

Tink sighed and guilty shut her computer. "I don't even have the energy to care if you're judging me."

Aurora immediately ran over to the bed, flopping down on it beside Tink and leaving Emma to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room. She grasped the blonde's smaller frame and cradled her to her chest. "Of course we're not! You do what you have to do to feel better. Bae's a complete douche."

"Agreed." Regina said as she sat down at her desk.

Emma silently nodded her head, hoping to look supportive. Which she was, completely. What Bae did totally wasn't cool. But Emma really wasn't sure how much comfort her words would bring considering Bae couldn't commit to any other woman because he was so hung up on her.

"I just don't understand." Tink all but whimpered. "He kissed me. I thought….I thought…" Fresh tears began to well in her eyes.

Aurora hugged her tighter. "Oh Tinkerbell…"

Suddenly, Tink's pitiful stare turned to Emma. "Has he said anything to you?"

Emma blinked in confusion. "I-uh, no. No he hasn't. I haven't seen him honestly."

"Well would he say something? If he saw you that is. Maybe then I'd get some answers…"

"Tinkerbell," Emma began slowly, cautiously. "Bae and I don't really talk like that anymore. We haven't in a while."

"But he's still into you!" That was a shout. Yup, definitely a shout. Great. "That's why he ran away from me! Because he's not over you!"

Emma looked down at the floor. "Tink…"

"Come on Tinkerbell," Aurora sighed. "You know this isn't Emma's fault."

The blonde shook her head furiously. "I'm not saying it is. I'm not mad at you Emma, really I'm not. I'm just saying maybe you could find something out. Anything. I just need to know if he really likes me or not. That maybe there's a chance. If not, then I could get over him. Then I could move on."

"Oh come on," Regina interjected. "Is this guy really worth all this trouble?"

Emma really wanted to say No, he wasn't but that would probably be inappropriate. She let out a sigh. "Even though I think this is a terrible idea, I'll ask him. But I wouldn't even know how to without it being awkward."

"Why don't you just talk to him yourself?" Aurora interjected. "If he's been knocking at your door how many times, it's obvious he's open to talk about the whole thing."

"I can't," Tink confessed. "If he only wants to tell me how drunk he was and how the whole thing was some big mistake, I don't think I could handle it. At least if Emma talks to him first I can prepare myself."

"Still think it's a bad idea" Emma murmured.

"I agree" Regina chimed. "I say dump your losses and move onto the next one."

Tinkerbell let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped down onto her back. "Oh Regina if I only I had your attitude."

"You do have it" The brunette argued. "I've seen it. But for some reason this guy is making you hide it."

Tink didn't even bother answering her or defend herself. She just furrowed deeper into her blankets in a vain attempt to shut out the rest of the world. Love, it made you do stupid things and into a bawling mess. Emma really did pity the girl.

"So how am I supposed to initiate this whole conversation anyways?" She asked. "I barely see Bae as is unless all of us are hanging out."

"We need a party." Tink said from the depths of her hiding place. "It's a casual meeting. That would make things less awkward."

Emma muttered sourly, "Not sure that's possible."

"Well," Aurora thought. "We're not doing anything this weekend and neither are the boys. I'm sure we could just whip something up though…"

Regina got up from her chair. "No need, I have somewhere we can go. Even though I'm still not in support of any of this."

The other three looked at her questioningly.

Within seconds Regina's bravado seemed to diminish. Instead, an shyness took over and even a slight blush rose up her cheeks. "It's nothing really, it's one of Robin's housemate's birthday this weekend and they're throwing him a little something. He told me to come and bring anyone I wanted. Considering some of the guys are in that band probably gets them an invite anyway."

Tink's head popped out of the blankets in an almost comedic manner. "Robin you say? You two still talking then?" Even in all her misery she managed to muster smirk that rivaled Killian's.

Regina ducked her head and shrugged. "Here and there."

Robin, Graham's housemate. Considering how well she was getting along with him in class he probably wouldn't mind if Emma showed up at one of his parties. And Regina was right, Killian and the others would probably be all welcomed since they all played together. "You know, that's actually a good idea."

"This is a terrible idea."

Emma rolled her eyes but being as they were shut, Killian couldn't see. She snuggled deeper into his pillows and tried to relax herself, letting his familiar scent wash over her. "I really don't have any say in the matter."

She heard him scoff. "Of course you do. You could say no."

"And have Tinkerbell hate me? No way. I'm already lucky she's not mad at me over this whole stupid thing."

The bed dipped and Emma was aware of her boyfriends' body curling around her back. His arms encircled her waist as his legs nudged at hers till they were intertwined. Emma groaned in mock annoyance but nonetheless accommodated him, silently enjoying the way they fit so well and how he nuzzled his face into her hair with adoration. "Love, you have no blame in this whatsoever."

"I know that, you know that, everyone knows that, but a girl with a broken heart isn't expected to be rational in these kind of situations."

He kissed her neck chastely. "And is anyone thinking about me in this whole mess? How do I feel about my girlfriend going to talk to a man whom he fancies and who I don't particularly get along with about feelings?"

She giggled into the pillow. "Lot's of Is and Mes going on there Jones. Little conceited aren't we?"

He gripped warningly at her hip. "Emma I'm serious."

Apparently a simple joke and nonchalance wasn't going to appease him. She rolled around in his arms and faced him with a reassuring smile. "Look, I'm not happy about this either. But I'm going to do it as a favor to Tink. It will be like a Band-Aid. Painful but quick. I'll be in and out of the conversation like that since I really have no desire to be in it to begin with."

After a few contemplative moments a long and defeated sigh escaped Killian's lips. It seemed like she won the argument, thank God. She really couldn't deal with them fighting again. The last one had nearly drained the life out of her. Killian closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "Fine, but I still don't like it."

Emma gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Now can we please go to bed I'm exhausted."

Killian lazily opened his eyes and gave her a sly smile. One that had her insides burning despite the weariness weighing down on her. "Sleep you say? It's still earlier lass, I was hoping we could do other things…"

As his lips began a slow trail down her neck Emma did her best to resist. Despite what he was invoking in her she really was tired. Snow and Mulan had dragged her to the gym earlier in the day and she was so not a gym person. Her whole body was still aching due to the exercises they had her doing. "Killian" She whined, not being able to protest as he rolled her over on her back. "I can't even move right now."

He nipped at her shoulder. "With what I have planned you won't have to. Just sit back and enjoy the ride love."

While it sounded enticing, Emma wasn't sure she could handle even that. Weakly, she pushed at his chest and managed to halt his progressions. She had a feeling, though, he stopped more out of pity then her really being able to physically stop him at the moment. That was simply impossible. "Killian, even try to hug me right now and I might snap in half. Seriously."

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a princess when you want to be." Emma growled at the term but thankfully Killian fell to his side and draped the blankets over them. "Fine your majesty, we'll sleep. But I officially ban all future trips to this horrid gym. It's effecting my sexy times in the most awful of ways."

Emma made gagging noise. "Sexy times? I ban you from ever saying that again. Ever."

"As long as you don't go to the gym anymore, deal."

Killian sucked down another beer as his eyes darted agitatedly around the room. What was he on anyways? His fifth? Seventh? Ninth? Honestly, he had lost count. But who could really blame him considering how this night was turning into an actual living hell.

Forced to go out to dinner and have a couple drinks with his brother, Liam, made Killian late to the party and well behind everyone drinking wise. But Liam who had shown up without any forewarning and there was no way to really say no. So he endured and wound up coming to the party near two hours after everyone else. Dinner hadn't even gone that well considering what Liam wanted to talk about but Killian really didn't want to remember that at the moment. That was the first thing to have gone wrong. When he had finally arrived it was only to be greeted with the sight of his girlfriend being accosted by the very drunken birthday boy, Jefferson. Emma, of course, could handle herself and was doing a great job at it to boot but Killian never quite handled these types of situations in the most mature of ways. His jealousy had flared up in an instant and compelled him to not so politely tell the guy to sod off, birthday boy be damned. Emma had promptly (and perhaps justly but he was ignoring that fact) gotten angry at him and to make matters worse the whole occurrence lead to a very uncomfortable conversation about boundaries with August.

Then Emma, trying to blow off some steam, went and sought out salvation with Graham. That, naturally, did nothing to cool down Killian's jealousy. He knew Emma wasn't interested and that Graham was quickly becoming one his best mates but the fact their "relationship" had started out with him flirting and asking Emma out was always at the back of Killian's mind. Yet, instead of acting like the caveman that was always lurking deep within, Killian stayed away, figuring a little bit of cooling down would work wonders for them both.

He didn't think he could handle another fight between the two of them.

Everything had been going fine too and Killian was just about ready to go and ask for forgiveness…then Baelfire had shown up.

Killian had nearly forgotten what this whole night was really about until he saw the other guy's face. Stupid considering Tinkerbell had posted herself in a corner of the room nervously slurping down some see through liquid the whole time. Regina had stayed dutifully at her side but he, and probably the whole room, couldn't help but notice the wistful looks she and Robin were sending over to each other every few minutes. Every two minutes to be exact. He wondered how much longer they were going to wait before finally making a move.

So Bae had shown up and the whole house seemed to grow thick with tension. Apparently everyone was aware of the drama was about to ensue. Killian spotted Emma's whole body go rigid before she expelled a sigh of defeat. So it seemed no plans have changed.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?" David asked at his right shoulder.

Snow dutifully appeared at his left. "He's right Killian. Emma's only doing this because Tinkerbell asked her to, nothing else."

Killian tried hard to not snap at their ever present enthusiasm. "Is it too much to ask we have a normal relationship? We keep running into these bloody speed bumps…"

David chuckled lightly. "So does every relationship mate. That's normal."

"Oh really? What problems did you two run into then may I ask?"

Snow let out a laugh. "Well how about the first time we met I accidentally hit him in the face with a bat? Emma and I were playing dizzy bat, which I absolutely hate by the way, but things got a little intense and well, David got a bat in the face."

The blonde rubbed at his cheek with the memory. "I thought she did it on purpose because I had accidentally tripped her earlier on in the party."

Both of them laughed softly.

While it was an amusing conversation, it wasn't exactly having the calming effect they wanted. "So you both have some violence issues. Not exactly a screw driver in the works."

"Well theres other things of course." Snow continued. "My stepmother hated him and tried to break us up on more than one occasion. It also took some time for him to win over my older brothers."

"Apparently I can charm anyone but her family." David smirked and threw arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. "My mother, of course, loved her right off the bat."

"Your mother is a saint but that's neither here or there." Snow said. "Then there was that one summer I went to Europe and the distance nearly killed us."

David kissed her gently on the cheek. "But we stayed strong, and I surprised you remember?"

Snow nodded her head. "Showed up in Rome with a bouquet of roses. Always the romantic."

Well, at least this accomplished to take Killian's mind off Emma for a few moments. Then it all got shot to hell as he watched her cross the room over to Baelfire. "Ladies and gentleman, the show is about to begin."

Emma was sure her bottom lip was about to bleed out she was biting it so hard.

This was stupid. So, so, so stupid. She should have listened to her gut. She should have listened to Killian. Oh, stupid Killian. That brute of a man who couldn't keep her jealousy in check and piss her off for no good reason. Stupid, stupid man. And now she had to go talk to another stupid man. So, so, stupid.

As she approached Bae, not caring how abrupt she was being, Emma noticed his eyes were trained on Tinkerbell on the other side of the room. Well, maybe that was a hint to this somehow ending well. She wondered if Tink was looking right back at him. She couldn't turn around and look though and risk making this all the more worst. "Baelfire" She greeted with a tight smile.

His brown eyes darted to her and widened fractionally in surprise. "Oh, hey Emma."

"So I thought we could talk-"

"Actually," He interrupted, taking a step away from her. "Could it wait? I really need to talk to Tink for a sec."

Before he could move any farther away Emma grabbed at his sleeve. "Maybe you should talk to me before you do that."

"I…why? Has she said something?"

Emma again stopped herself from glancing over at Tink. "Well, sort of. Look, I really didn't want to do this. Like really didn't want to do this. But…" She sucked in some air. "Bae whatever is going on between you and Tink really needs to be sorted out. It isn't fair for you string her along while you still have feelings for me and what happened New Years was awful of you-"

"Emma!" Bae exclaimed. "You have everything wrong!"

Her eyebrow rose up on its own accord. "Oh really? So I misinterpreted you running out with your tail between your legs wrong?"

As his shoulders slumped Bae let out a regretful sigh. "No, well, yes maybe you got that right. But the other things…I was scared. Scared and stupid. I kissed Tink and it was great. Really great. I didn't expect it to get to me the way it did because, as you said, I still had some feelings for you. So I was just surprised and then confused and I had so much to drink already…it just wasn't a good situation for any rational thinking."

"You ran out on her Bae." Emma said solemnly.

"I know, I know. It was terrible of me and I'm a complete dick for doing it. I've been trying to apologize to her-"

Emma cut him off. "You think that's going to fix everything? A simple sorry?"

Bae ran a hand through his hair. "No, I know it's not. But it's a start at least. She's just been refusing to talk to me…"

"Does that surprise you? She's afraid you're just going to hurt her again!"

"I know!" Bae all but yelled, gaining some very unwanted attention. Not that they weren't already getting looks from near everyone at the party. "I know and damn it I'm trying to make it right Emma!"

"Yelling at her isn't going to help accomplish that." Killian growled (yes, growled) as he walked over to them, looking threatening as hell. "Maybe you should cool down."

Of course. Of freaking course. She should have guessed he wouldn't let her do this on her own. He was too much of a friggin caveman to allow her to actually try and handle this situation by herself. Emma wanted to slap him. No, punch him. Right in the jaw and watch him fall to the floor. If this situation wasn't awful enough he just made it ten times worse by involving himself in it. The way Bae narrowed his eyes only confirmed that fact.

"This has nothing to do with you." Bae said lowly, his hands unconsciously forming into fists.

Killian noted it with extreme distaste. "You're yelling at my girlfriend. I think it has something to bloody well do with me."

"Killian" Emma seethed, gripping his arm so hard she knew he could feel her fingernails through his layers. "Go away, I got this."

If she was eliciting some pain Killian didn't show it. He remained still but threatening, so close to her side and so subtly in between she and Bae. Well, maybe not so subtly. She tugged at his arm again and again he ignored her. "Why don't you just stop being such a coward Baelfire. Get over the girl who doesn't want you and open your eyes to the one that actually does. It's a simple as that mate."

"Don't call me mate." Bae spat. "I'm not and I sure as hell don't have to listen to any supposed advice from you."

This was escalating. Quickly. Emma needed to end it before it reached some awful climax. Apparently telling Killian off wasn't going to work so it was time Plan B. No matter how much she despised it. "Killian" She said so softly and soothingly you couldn't have guessed how pissed off she truly was. She pressed closer to his side and placed her lips very close to his ear. "Please stop. Let's just walk away. Please?"

Well, it sort of worked. Some of the tension immediately left Killian's posture but he still didn't move from his position. His arm wound around her waist, another show of acquiesce, but his eyes remained narrowed and trained on Baelfire. "Emma love," He began.

Bae laughed mirthlessly. "You really think you're the charmer don't you? An expert at love? How'd that work out for you and mother exactly?"

Oh fantastic.

And before anyone could say anything else Killian's fist shot out and collided with Bae's face. Hard. The crunching noise was sure to make anyone cringe. Emma gasped as she was so unpleasantly pushed to the side, Killian's weak attempt to keep her out of the line of fire. Then the boys were on each other in mere seconds, spewing curses and throwing more punches.

Then it seemed everyone was there.

David and Victor were throwing themselves onto Killian while Graham and August were trying to restrain Neal. Jefferson, drunk as he was, was laughing madly at all of them, apparently more than giddy his party had taken such a dramatic turn.

Then Tink was there, screaming her head off and sobbing in hysterics. "I'm sorry!" She cried out to no one in particular. "I'm sorry! This is my fault! Bae stop! Please stop!" Regina and Aurora were unsuccessfully trying to pull her back and keep her away from possibly getting hurt. For being so small, though, Tink sure had a lot of muscle in her. Once Regina got close Emma noted how Robin suddenly appeared, not touching her but staying pretty damn close in case anything bad happened.

"ENOUGH!" Graham growled out once Killian and Bae were finally stopped and taken far, far, away from each other. "Calm down and get your heads together or get out. You got it?"

There were quiet mumbles of agreement and apologies all around but Emma was barely paying attention as she rushed after Killian who was being pushed into the kitchen by an extremely pissed off David. Victor was laughing at this point, completely inappropriate but apparently not giving two shits about it. Ruby wasn't any help at all as a few chuckles were escaping her red lips as well. Emma shot them both looks as she left the room.

"What the hell Killian!" She growled marching into the kitchen. "Seriously, what the hell?"

David roughly pushed him onto a stool before he began his own tirade as well. "You really think that was the smartest thing you could have done right there? Justified or not you know how Bae feels about you and you let him bait you like that. Christ Killian someone could have gotten hurt!"

"You don't think I know that!" Killian yelled back and Emma remembered how he had pushed her away before he and Bae really got into it. Thoughtful but not at all mature or smart to do to begin with. "He brought up her David."

Her.

Emma's insides twisted into a thousand knots. Milah. Always Milah. Killian had promised he was trying to get closure on that front and Emma believed him but until then her name still left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. She tried hard not to let it get to her though. Killian and she had talked about it already, there was no point in dragging it up again. Besides, she really didn't have the energy to get into such a serious discussion right now.

"Emma" Killian said softly, drawing her away from her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I truly am." And she knew he was apologizing for more than just getting into a fight with Bae.

She gave him a tight smile but couldn't manage to walk any closer to him or even respond with some reply of her own.

David looked between the two and sighed. "Just cool off before you come back in." He warned seriously before leaving the room.

"Emma" Killian tried again, shakily rising to his feet. "Love, please say something."

God, considering it now it probably would have been better if she had just denied Tink's request and risked her anger. This was not worth it. Not one bit. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to talk about her Killian. Not tonight. I can't. I just don't have the energy."

"Okay" He said quietly. "But…but just know I was already in a bad mood. Truly. It wasn't like I heard Bae talk about her and snapped. I was already pissed off. When I saw him yelling at you I was ready to tear off his head then and there. It just so happened that…well, she got thrown into the mix."

"Okay." Emma said bluntly. She didn't want to say anything else on the matter. Like she had said, she just didn't have the energy. "Let's just…go back to the party. Or go home. I-I don't know."

"Whatever you want." Killian encouraged, reaching forward and risking placing his hands on her shoulders. "I don't mind either way. Maybe, though, if you want to leave we should go back to your place. Liam is crashing at mine and I'm in really no mood to see him."

"Oh yea," Emma had nearly forgotten the older Jones sibling was visiting for the night. "How did dinner go?"

"Horrible." Killian muttered darkly. "But I don't want to get into it."

Instant guilt pricked at Emma's heart. Here she was practically pissed at him the whole of the night and she hadn't even realized he was upset over something. And while she felt guilt she was also a little relieved (which just made her all the more guilty). Maybe Milah's brief mention wasn't the sole factor of setting him off after all.

God, this night had really turned for the worst.

Just wanting to be carefree again, Emma laced her hands around the back of Killian's neck and pressed gently against him. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

He openly accepted her embrace and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Of course" He rumbled deeply against her skin. "But this night is already terrible, I don't want to darken it further. Liam just…just brought up our father. Apparently he's reappeared from whatever bender he was on and is attempting to reconnect with the two sons he abandoned."

Oh.

Emma gripped him a little tighter. She knew all too well of Killian's father. A drunk and a thief, he brought nothing but pain and misery to his family until the day he had finally up and disappeared from their lives. Matters had already been hard enough for the two brothers after Killian's mother had died at childbirth, his birth to be exact, that a deadbeat dad really didn't help the situation. Liam had been young at the time but old enough to raise Killian alone and the two managed to find great lives without any influence from the man who sired them.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, kissing him gently at his temple. "That can't be easy for you."

He shook his head in affirmation. "I don't want to see him. I don't want anything to do with him but Liam was trying to convince me otherwise."

"He's your big brother Killian. Maybe he's just trying to salvage some kind of relationship with your father. I'm not saying it's the right thing to do but I think he has good intentions."

"Perhaps" Killian pulled away slightly too look at her. "But I'm not interested."

"Then Liam will understand."

His blue eyes softened as he lovingly starred at her. He brought his hand up to brush at her cheek, catching a fallen piece of hair and tucking it behind her ear. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

Emma smiled shyly and ducked her head. Killian, though, swiftly caught her chin and brought her gaze steadily back to his own. She was still getting used to someone caring for her so much that sometimes she just didn't know how to react. Like now. The way Killian was looking at her was just so…intense. She desperately wanted to look away but at the same time didn't. She wanted it, his love and adoration, but was terrified to accept it. "Emma, my love…" He whispered, inching his lips closer to hers.

My love.

Emma's heart jumped at the endearment. He had never said that to her before. Never with the my coming before it. Did that mean what she thought it did? Did Killian love her?

But then they were kissing and any hysteria that was about to attack her disappeared. His lips were soft and inviting, coaxing her away from her insecurities and into his loving worship. It was such a soft and tender embrace that Emma felt as if her whole body was going to melt into nothing but a puddle of desire. She whimpered when he bit at her bottom lip and practically moaned when his hips slowly rocked into her own. His tongue entered her mouth, sucking at her own in a slow-torturously slow-dance that had her lungs screaming for air.

And while she desperately had to breathe she was sure she would come undone if either of them tried to stop. So when Killian pulled away, only far enough to allow both of them to suck in some much needed air, the cry of loss that escaped her lips had him chuckling.

"You are so adorable sometimes." He whispered against her lips, pecking at them lightly but not giving her what she really wanted.

"Killian" Emma whined, trying to initiate the kind of kiss they had just had. He kept away from her, though, dodging her advances which only managed to make her start kissing his jaw and neck in hopes he would stop his teasing.

"We need a break."

A bucket of cold water doused Emma so abruptly that she nearly jumped out of her own skin. "Excuse me?"

What. The. Hell.

Killian's barking laugh did nothing to comfort her suddenly erratic heart beats. "Not like that!" He assured, kissing her quickly because he just couldn't help it. "God, have I mentioned how adorable you are?"

She was going to kick him in the balls. "Killian Jones"

"From drama." Killian stressed. "We need a break from drama. We've just begun to go out and have encountered the kind of stress you'd watch in soap opera. One episode of a soap opera. That is just entirely unfair."

Well, Emma had to agree with him there. And now that she wasn't about to have a heart attack (stupid sexy Irish man) she relaxed herself and leaned against his body. "Okay, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, just try to avoid at all costs and high stress situations. Don't get involved in other peoples love lives, don't talk about past love lives, and just focus on our love life. Think you can manage that Swan?"

Her heart leapt happily at the completely genuine and ridiculously happy smile he gave her. "100% mushy ewy goey Disney sing-along love with you 24/7? You couldn't handle it."

Killian cupped her cheeks and leant in. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

The kiss that followed hinted that perhaps neither of them could handle it. But they were going to have a hell of a lot of fun trying.

"David! David! David!"

A sharp slap at his arm followed after every urgent call of his name. David winced each time and nearly spilt his drink at the last one. He looked wearily down at his girlfriend. "Yes Snow?"

A stupid giddy smile was on her face as she pointed excitedly towards the stairs. "Look, look, look!"

He looked over to where she was pointing to see Regina and Robin sneaking up the stairwell. Yes, sneaking. They had chosen the perfect time to do it seeing as everyone was caught up in the pong game currently going on and they were practically bounding up the steps, careful not to make a sound as they did it.

David shook his head. "Why do we keep catching people in these situations?"

"No idea but I hope it keeps happening. This is great!"

He gave her a curious look. "Since when are you so interested in Regina?"

"She's taking a Shakespeare class as an elective and we only knew each other so we've been bonding. I've even managed to get her to get coffee with me afterwards. She was a little closed off at first only cause I think she's never really had a lot of friends but once she warms up she's actually really cool. Tink adores her too and we've been talking about trying to set her up with Robin ever since they met at the Rabbit Hole." Snow suddenly looked curiously around the room. "Speaking of who, where is Tink?"

"Bloody hell!"

Speaking of the devil Tink came bounding down the stairs, her hair mussed and her face flushed as an equally flustered Baelfire followed right after her. Robin and Regina where right behind them, both of them looking extremely annoyed about something.

"What's all this about?" Emma asked as she and Killian walked over to stand behind their friends.

"Robin I'm so sorry!" Tink immediately apologized. "We were just talking, I swear, and things just got-well, um…"

"We can clearly see how things got." Regina snapped giving her friend as very admonishing look. "We just don't understand how they happened to have gotten on Robin's bed."

"It's my fault." Bae interjected. His arm, everyone noticed with wide eyes, found its way around Tinkerbell's waist to pull her close to him. "I brought her up there. I just wanted somewhere private to talk and yours was the first bedroom there. Things got…out of hand. I'm really sorry man."

Robin looked annoyed, not as much as Regina but nonetheless still annoyed, but he surprisingly let a sigh and put a lazy smile come on his face. "It's okay mate. Had it been any other time I wouldn't have given it a seconds thought but…." He glanced not so subtly at Regina. "Well I suppose I just had the same idea as you."

"Robin!" Regina shrieked and straight out punched him in the arm.

"Regina you dog!" Tinkerbell giggled.

The brunette's mouth open and shut wordlessly and before anything more embarrassing could occur she turned on her heel and dashed out of the room. Right up the stairs, that is. Robin chased after her, laughing and yelling out a not so genuine apology.

"Well she can't be that mad if she ran right back to his room." Killian noted with a smirk.

"Emma!" Tinkerbell exclaimed when she noticed her. "There you are!" She walked over with a shy smile, a not so eager Neal having no choice but to trail behind her.

Killian tensed beside Emma but she gave him a firm squeeze on his hand, silently warning him to behave with her eyes. "Remember, no more stress." She whispered.

"Aye" He mumbled back but his face didn't look all that convincing.

Tinkerbell jumped right into it; "I just wanted to apologize. It was stupid what I made you do, I should have just talked to Bae myself. But I appreciate that you went along with it and I'm really sorry for everything that followed. Bae is sorry too. Right?" She gave the young man a pointed look.

He let out a huff, clearly not wanting to do as told, but still turned to her with a hesitant smile. "Yea, I'm sorry Ems. I was a kinda out of sorts."

Just to smooth things over and wanting everything to just be normal again, Emma nodded her head. "Thanks."

"And…" Tinkerbell raised her eyebrows at Bae.

Oh dear. Bae looked at Killian, his whole body on edge and his eyes hard as stone. "Sorry" There was no other explanation, no other words. Just the one and only sorry. But whatever was between the boys couldn't be solved at some drunken party. This, for now, would have to be enough.

Killian tersely nodded his head.

"So are you two…" Snow asked, not wanting to be awkward but not wanting to continue anymore with the previous conversation. Everyone, though, was in favor of that.

The smile that graced Tinkerbell's face couldn't be described as anything but delightful. "Well, um, we still need to talk a little but…" She turned to Baelfire who was smiling himself. He again grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "We'll see" He finished for her, looking longingly in her eyes.

A hand landed on Emma's hip and she followed it up to see Killian looking at her with the same adoring gaze but much more intense. "I want to take you up on that offer to go home." He whispered heatedly, squeezing her hip for emphasis. "Now"

The air in her lungs seemed to vanish. "Right behind you." Emma answered, pulling him to the door and shouting a quick goodbye to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is taking absolutely forever." Ruby threw her head back with a groan.

Snow threw her index finger against her lips. "Shh! It's only two more people and then they're up."

Emma tried hard to ignore her two friends who just couldn't seem to shut up on top of the freshman currently doing her own (ear shattering) rendition of My Heart Will Go On. She burrowed her face further in her book and read the same sentence over again for the fifth time. Go this had been a terrible idea. She had a psychology test tomorrow-her midterm to be more exact-and Professor Hopper had promised it was one of the hardest he had given yet. Which was weird considering he was such a nice man, youd think the tests would mirror the personality. Then again, there had to be a reason he was the best Pysch Professor in the state.

"Let's give it up for Mindy!" The announcer for the evening cried through the microphone once the song had ended. "What an, ah, interesting take on the song!"

Interesting…sure, that was the word for it.

"Up next, we have a brother and sister duo singing Pink's latest song, Just Give Me a Reason!"

Ruby snorted when the crowd erupted in applause. "Okay, I can't be the only one who thinks that's weird."

"Ruby" Snow warned for what had to be the fifteenth time.

Emma wanted to smack them both in the head with her fifteen pound textbook. How could she had possibly thought she'd be able to peacefully study through this thing?

If Killian was around, she'd blame him. Well, maybe not. It was really his fault….sort of. It was the college's annual semester Showcase, a performance show that allowed any student to come and show off their skills to whatever crowd of people were willing to show up. It was the first gig the Oncers ever had and therefore became a traditional and sacred performance, every semester, no matter what outside situations where effecting the band. And this time round Killian had written an original song, all by himself, and was practically pissing his pants excited to play it.

Five seconds later Emma had informed him that was the night before her big test. Just the remembrance of how his face dropped had her frowning and sweating with guilt.

So really, what choice did she have but to come and try and study what she could?

Of course Killian had tried to deter it against her every free moment he had, proclaiming her education was much more important than some Showcase performance. And he had really meant it. Had she chose not to come tonight Emma could of bet her soul he wouldn't have held it against her, not one bit. But she knew him, just as much as he knew her, and knew the inevitable disappointment that would blossom within with her disappearance.

So when Emma had broached the subject of trying to juggle both, Killian had adamantly disagreed and had even gotten the tiniest bit of annoyed when she argued with him.

So here she was, against both his knowledge and wishes, hoping Killian's surprise over her being here would outweigh any annoyance.

"Despite the weirdness, these two are actually good." Ruby commented, making sure it came out as a polite whisper. "What's their names?"

"Hansel and Gretel." Snow informed with a quick glance to the program. "Sophomores."

"How…quaint."

Emma elbowed her in the ribs. "Studying here."

"Please, it's a lost cause and you know it. You've only turned the page like once since we've gotten here."

Sadly, she was right. Emma blew out a long sigh and closed the book. The only thing she was accomplishing right now was getting a headache.

"They're up now anyway!" Snow whispered excitedly just as the sibling duo ended their song with identical bows.

"Give it up folks!" The host called, jumping up onto the stage once more. "Next up we have we a Showcase favorite, their third year here, the Oncers!"

Emma clapped loudly as the whole crowd followed suit and watched with a widening smile as her boyfriend and friend hopped onto stage. Emma hadn't seen Killian the whole day and right now it felt like centuries. Sure, they had talked on the phone about half hour before the Showcase started but not even that had been enough to suffice. And boy, did he look good tonight. He was wearing a tight white tshirt, showing off all his muscles, covered by a pristine silk black vest that Emma had helped him pick out. God, this boy and his chest hair. Not that Emma was complaining but she didn't particularly like sharing it with the rest of the school.

As the boys began to position themselves Emma spotted Tink up in the front row (a seat she could have only snagged coming at least a hour early) beaming widely a Baelfire. He returned it back with one of his own, the kind of smile Emma hadn't seen grace his fast in the longest time.

They were happy, truly happy, and Emma was elated for them. Too bad it had just took so long.

"Check out over there." Ruby whispered in her ear, pointing over to the left side of the audience. There she spotted the rest of August's house, Graham, Robin, and Jefferson, sitting together and giving their fellow friend a wave. Emma noticed with amusement Jefferson pull out a flask and take a long pull before offering it to Graham who shook his head with a chuckle. When Robin leant toward the chair to his left Emma noticed Regina for the first time and suppressed a grin when he whispered something in her ear that had her swatting him in the chest.

"Guess those two are becoming a hot item."

Snow nodded her head. "I heard he's asking her to Senior formal."

"From who?" Ruby asked. "Regina?"

"No, I don't think she knows. It was Graham. He hinted strongly to it when we were working in the shelter the other day."

"Good for her. He's a hot piece of English ass."

Emma snorted in her laugh before it rang out in the suddenly very quiet room. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted Killian to find out she was here. "Shh" She hissed at her friends before they said anything else that would make her burst.

Thankfully, Killian tapped at that mic at the exact moment, halting any further conversation, and began to sing the best song Emma would swear she ever heard in her life.

"Victor is so getting laid tonight!" Ruby yelled as she jumped to her feet to the rest of the crowd.

Emma almost felt like saying the same thing. Almost. But damn, had the boys been good tonight. Like really good. On their game good. No notes were missed, they all sang in perfect harmony, and Killian's song had killed it. The lyrics had been amazing. Maybe he wasn't getting sex tonight but he was defiantly getting something. Midterm be damned.

They all bowed and Emma watched as Killian's eyes scanned the crowd before fixing on her. It wasn't the first time he saw her for the night-no, that had happened in the middle of his first song. The perfect time too if you asked Emma. He had been signing (rather awesomely) a solo part when his blue eyes, already dark with emotion and passion, had landed on her and widened. The professional he was, Killian didn't falter-much-but the growing smile on his face was all she needed to know of how happy he was to see her.

"Come on, let's go back stage." Snow said.

It seemed the rest of their friends had the same idea as the whole crew was there, beaming with smiles and offering congratulations to the rest of the boys. Busy schedules earlier in the day had all forced them to come at different times.

Ruby marched right up to Victor without a word and planted a smacking kiss right to his lips. The boys catcalled as the girls all laughed warmly at the display. But after it didn't stop after a minute, or even two, everyone groaned and turned away.

"You minx." Killian murmured, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and lifting her in the air. "I told you not to come!"

Emma laughed as he twirled her around. "So you're really not happy to see me?"

Killian placed her down and pressed a soft kiss to her nose. "I'm always happy to see you. But you're test-"

"I'll deal with it," She assured, cupping the back of his neck and ticking the hair at his nape. "I promise. Besides, there's no way I would miss this."

"But Emma-"

"Killian," Emma laughed right before capturing his lips. Unlike Ruby and Victor's, theirs was much slower but not lacking any of the passion. His tongue swept imploringly at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth, allowing him access. The way he plundered her mouth had her groaning deep in her throat and Emma had to remind herself they were in public. She pulled back with a shaky breathe. "You were amazing tonight."

The slightest blush colored his cheeks at the compliment. Despite his cockiness, there was some modest flowing in the veins of Killian Jones. "You think?"

"Did you hear the crowd?"

"But did you like it? The song?"

"Killian," Emma pressed their foreheads together, their noses brushing and their lips fluttering against each other. "It was beautiful. I'm still in awe over it."

Some cockiness seeped back in when he smirked at her. "How in awe? On a scale from 1 to bed?"

She slapped him in the chest. "We were having a moment there you know."

"We still are!" He protested, drawing her body against his. "You were about to praise your amazing boyfriend on his god like musical talents."

"God like? Really Jones?" David called from behind them. "Emma mind popping his ego so we can get out of here? We got some celebrating to do!"

"Damn straight we do!" Aurora exclaimed, punching her fist in the air. "I haven't been out in ages! Let's blow this joint!"

Bae snorted. "Thought this was our night?"

Aurora waved him off as she tugged Philip toward the door. "Your night, sure, sure. It can be anyone's night for all I care, just as long as it ends up with me passed out on my bed later."

"You're such a good friend." Philip laughed, slapping her playfully on the rump.

Everyone filled out after them, all agreeing the Rabbit Hole was the intended destination. Being a big night for the campus the seven brothers would undoubtedly have some good deals for the night.

Emma happily began to follow behind Ariel and Eric when Killian firmly tugged at her hand. She glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned at her and waggled his index finger. "Nu uh, no shots for you tonight Missy."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, no shots. Promise. Now come on-"

"I meant," Killian began to pull her away from the door all of their friends had just left through and towards the opposite direction of the room where the exit that would bring them to the east side of campus laid. "No partying for you tonight. At all. Shots or no shots."

Emma blinked in confusion. This would have been the door they would have taken had they all decided to head home…which meant, Killian was planning on taking her home! "Wait!" She protested, pulling rather unsuccessfully against his grip. It wasn't really any contest at who was stronger. "Killian, it's your big night! You just wrote a fantastic song! We need to celebrate-"

"What we need to do is get you home to study."

Oh.

He meant it. Killian truly and utterly meant it. Emma's heart actually stopped beating for a second at the sincerity of the whole situation. Instead of partying with their friends, celebrating what had been such a triumphant night, he was ready to go home and let her study. Which meant he would either be laying next to her, waiting for sleep, or doing something undoubtedly unimportant on the computer. He could have just sent her home alone (which of course she wouldn't have complied with) but at least ti would have been something not so-so selfless.

No one had ever done something so simple yet so sweet….so caring, so, so….

Emma swallowed thickly. She was too full of emotion to dare say another word and quietly let Killian bring them home.

For the second time that night, Emma was having a very hard time at studying. An impossible time really.

Earlier in the night she could have at least blamed the loud noises and people's terrible singing. On top of that there had also been Ruby and Snow's bickering. But now? Couldn't blame the crickets outside. Or, at least, cricket. Who only made a sound like every….ten minutes. Well, it's actually been like twenty since his last chirp. Probably went to sleep or something….

Emma blew out some air. No, it wasn't the cricket to blame. It was stupid Killian Jones.

The idiot wasn't even paying attention to her save the thumb that was idly stroking the small spans of skin between her shirt and pajamas pants. He wasn't even purposefully trying to distract, he was trying to sleep for Christ's sake. But that damn thumb….

Emma peeked below her book to see his face. Yep, same as it was….ten seconds ago. Eyes closed, mouth slightly agape, and hair deliciously ruffled. Dumb idiot.

He had to be all sweet and the perfect boyfriend tonight. Beyond perfect. And she just-just didn't know how to respond. She had been near dumb and mute the whole ride here and continued to not say a word as they both plopped down on the bed and Killian had forced her text book in her hands. He had stayed awake for a bit, watching his latest fix of House of Cards on Netflix, before calling it a night and curling into her side. She had only managed to mumble a less the loving goodnight.

She was still….reeling.

Maybe on the list of grand romantic gestures, it wasn't the top five. But on Emma Swan's list, it put everything to shame. And seriously, the competition wasn't that fierce. But that was the point. No one had ever cared to do something so thoughtful for her. Ever.

The text book snapped shut.

Emma already had a strong A in Professor Hopper's class without the test. And it wasn't like she had only just started studying today. She had been at it for a good whole of the week really. And she had studied before the Showcase and during it, no matter how successful it proved. Even laying here for the past hour and half Emma could attest to some progress. Well, maybe a little.

Point was, she was ready for this test. But right now, all she wanted to do was show her boyfriend how much she cared for him and how grateful and touched she was he did the same for her.

Emma quietly placed her book on the end table next to the bed and then proceeded to shimmy down the sheets, doing her best to get into a laying position without jostling Killian around too much. Thankfully his hold on her wasn't that strong and her body noiselessly glided beneath his arms till they rested across her chest. Then she turned over, lying on her side as he was to bring them face to face.

God was he handsome.

Emma raised her hands and began to smooth over the lines on his face, paying the scar there particular attention, before combing her fingers through his dark locks.

"Killian" She whispered against his lips, but reached up instead to place a kiss on his forehead. Then she began to travel downward, more butterfly kisses following in her wake, before she reached his lips. Emma kissed him slowly, gently, pressing against him ever so slightly.

His arms suddenly tightened at her back.

Emma smiled in the kiss. "Wakey wakey," She breathed, pulling away.

Killian's eyes lazily blinked open. "Am I dreaming?"

She nuzzled their noses together. "Nope."

He hummed contently and drew their bodies closer together. "Guess I'm not. We'd be naked if I was."

She laughed and nipped at him. "Would you prefer to go back to sleep then?"

"Perfectly fine just like this love." Killian bent his head down to graze the pale skin of her neck with his mouth. Emma sighed in contentment and leant back, allowing him more access. Killian's kisses were slow, like hers, but opened mouth and hot making her toes curl and her insides burn. When he reached her pulse point he latched down with his teeth, sucking unmercifully at the skin. Emma let out a moan and bucked against his hips on instinct.

"Emma" Killian growled, gripping her hips and grinding into her. "God lass, do you feel what you do to me?" He rolled over Emma, pressing her back into, into the mattress, and straddled her before once again pushing deliciously against her core. "Are you wet for me love? Do you want me just as much as I want you?"

Emma dragged his head back down. "Yes" She breathed before kissing him. They devoured each other, lost in ever powerful emotions and sensations, and their hands began to grope everywhere in a desperate search for skin.

Emma's shirt landed on the floor first, followed shortly by Killian's, then his jeans were the next to go leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Boldly, Emma reached down and palmed him through the material. Killian groaned and bucked into her hand. "God Emma," He exclaimed, "You drive me mad." As she continued to stroke him Killian grasped her naked breasts and began to knead them roughly. She gasped out in pleasure and arched up, frantic for more.

"Please," She begged, not exactly sure how far she wanted this to go. Maybe not all the way but she defiantly needed more than this. "I need…."

"What?" Killian pressed their foreheads together. "Tell me what you need." He twerked her nipple with ease.

Emma opened her eyes and starred into his. So dark and fixed on her. Just her. "Touch me Killian," She whispered, pressing their hips together. "Touch me please."

He groaned and kissed her again, plunging his tongue deeply into her mouth. Lost in the kiss she barely felt her underwear being pulled away, not even the cool air that now hit her burning core, but cried out when a finger suddenly plunged deep within her.

"Killian!" Emma moaned, throwing her head back and arching her body up.

"That's right love, ride my fingers. Just like that. God you're so wet for me and so tight. So fucking perfect…" Killian bent down and captured a nipple in his mouth just as he added another finger into her, thrusting just as hard as her hips that were now rutting against his hand. When his thumb pressed down on her clit she near lost it.

"Killian! God you're….oh so good…please-please don't stop!"

Killian quickened the pace of his fingers and pressed harder with his thumb all the while groaning against her breasts which he was making quick work with his mouth. Emma felt her climax coming, fast, but had the sudden urge to be looking at him when she came. Her hands flew to his head, gripping his hair and pulling him to her face.

"I'm coming," She moaned, latching onto his bottom lip and sucking.

His fingers thrust harder and their teeth clashed together as Killian deepened the kiss.

Then it hit. White flashed in her eyes and her body burst with ecstasy. Emma flung her head back with a cry and practically went slack against the bed.

Killian continued kissing her, his lips fluttering everywhere on her body and she rode out the orgasm.

Finally, when some sanity seeped back into her, Emma looked down at Killian with a lazy grin. He had taken position at the bottom end of her body, his chink nestled softly against her bare stomach. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" He answered back and kissed her skin sweetly.

Again, she felt her insides melting.

"Come here," Emma ordered, sliding her hands to his shoulders and pulling him lightly. He complied all too easily and before they knew it they were kissing again, lost in each other's embrace. But then Emma flipped them over and ducked down Killian's body before he could protest.

"Emma-"

"Shh," She whispered with a wink and then rid him of his final layer of clothing. His cock sprung free, pulsing and ready for her. Without another Emma leant forward and sucked it into her mouth, swallowing it as much as she could.

Killian moaned above and grabbed at her hair.

Emma began to bob up and down, guided by his hands, alternating between slowly licking his length and ever so slightly grazing it with her teeth. At a particular delicious sounding groan she cupped his balls and began to massage them gently.

"God you're amazing," Killian breathed. "Absolutely fucking brilliant. Don't stop love, keep going, just like that…"

Emma sucked at his tip, twirling it around with her tongue and pump the rest of him in her first.

"Emma!" Killain exclaimed, his hips lifting off the bed. "Emma love, I'm coming. Just a little more…"

Emma released him only for a moment to whisper seductively "Fuck my mouth Killian," then swallowed him whole again.

He hadn't needed to be told twice.

Killian thrust wantonly into her, Emma barely able to keep up. But she did, stilling his hips only once, but took all his thrusts with deeper swallows. With a final warning Killian came hard, Emma swallowing his come with a pleasant moan.

Now Killian was the one to be slack on his back.

Emma smiled to herself as she crawled upward, collapsing onto his side and curling against him. His arm instinctively came round her waist and brought her closer.

"You're amazing." He said contently.

Emma pecked his chest. "You said that already."

"And I'll say it again. You're amazing."

But in truth, Killian was the amazing one. And Emma had every intention of telling him. "Killian, you were amazing to me tonight. You just…you were so sweet and thoughtful and I just want you to know how much that meant to me. How much you mean to me." She raised her head up to look at him. "I'm so happy to have you in my life."

Killian cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb in a soothing circle. "I love it when you go soft on me Swan."

"There you go again running the moment." She huffed.

Killian let out a laugh and tugged her forward, kissing her chastely. "No, seriously, I absolutely love to hear you say things like that. Don't ever stop. And Emma, I'm so happy to have you in my life too love." He kissed her again. "So happy…"

They didn't say I love you that night even though the idea was floating around both their heads. Had one of them actually dared too, it wouldn't have been the end of the world and undoubtedly the other would have mirrored the sentiment. But they remained silent, just for the time being, happy enough to fall asleep in each other's arms.

It would later make up for the fact that Emma had forgot to put her alarm up and would wake up ten minutes late for her test.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian narrowed his eyes and leant forward, his body as tight as one of his guitar strings. He rubbed the white pong ball between his thumb and index finger, noting it was a little too dry for his liking.

"Look at the focus….the concentration…" Victor mockingly awed. "One wrong move and this could be the end for him and his partner."

"You're such an idiot" Ruby murmured affectionately and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks hon but I'm working." Victor threw back his beer and took a healthy slurp before continuing. "The game of legends, the game of historic feuds and ongoing battles, the game that's historic roots were born form the halls meant for higher education…"

David groaned. "Killian please shoot just to shut Victor up."

"Patience mate, you can't rush greatness."

"But you can rush my aging." Philip snapped from across the table. "Shoot or forfeit man before my legs give out on me."

"I haven't seen this kind of tension since the game of '52!" Victor exclaimed.

"Now I know why I had to tutor him with math," Snow chuckled as she bumped shoulders with Ruby.

"Less a math problem and more a mental problem." Ruby loudly whispered. "Try to remember to never need a hospital when Victor finally gets a job."

He shot her a look. "Laugh all you want but you know you can't wait to live off my hefty head surgeon paycheck."

She scoffed. "Please, I won't be needing any man's paycheck when my clothing line premieres in France."

"DUDE JUST SHOOT!" Eric yelled.

And he finally did.

And he missed.

And they lost.

"Geeze what a whole lot of buildup for nothing." Ariel giggled as she walked into her boyfriend's open arms. Eric, holding her tightly, fell down onto the couch with a grateful groan. Ariel squealed and slapped playfully at his arm but silenced when he nuzzled into her red hair.

Killian grumbled a string of angry but incoherent words and fell down onto the couch next to Victor. "When the bloody hell is Emma getting home?"

"She's taking a test be patient." Snow admonished. "Can't be much longer now."

"Need Emma to kiss all better Killy?" Victor cooed like a baby.

Killian was about to smack his upside then head when the front door suddenly burst open revealing the much awaited Miss Swan. But she certainly wasn't a very happy one by the looks of it.

"Uh oh" Ruby murmured as she took in her friend's narrowed eyes and red tinged face. The blonde's chest was beating up and down erratically, her nostrils flaring as the air swooshed in and out of them. At her sides her hands were clenched into trembling fists.

"Emma…?" Snow asked timidly.

"I'm not in the mood" She snapped, making the whole room cringe at the harsh tone. "No I don't want a drink, no I don't want to hangout, I just want to go in my room alone. And keep the damned music down while you're all at it." With that she stomped up the stairs, leaving an awkward and angry air of tension behind her.

"So when she said alone…." Killian said aloud. "Did she mean alone alone?"

"Go up those stairs at your own risk man." Victor chuckled.

Snow frowned. "Guess the test didn't go over well."

"Well I guess this falls under the duties of boyfriend which I, unfortunately, am." Killian arose and walked towards the stairs like a man about to go on a death mission. He stopped, though, before he took the first step and looked timidly upwards. "I feel like I'm about to face a dragon."

David shook his head and patted his friend's back. "I've seen Emma mad so that maybe an accurate description."

Killian sent him a smirk. "Got a sword handy Charming?"

"Hey only I'm allowed to call him that!" Snow pouted.

"Emma love?"

Peeking his head past the doorway, Killian saw his girlfriend belly down on her bed, her face smothered against her pillow and hidden by a mess of blonde hair. She didn't seem to make a move at the sound of his voice.

"Darling?" He tried again, taking a step forward. "I'd ask if you're alright but-"

Her head snapped up, her hair still covering her features, and she growled angrily, "But you won't ask cause I'm obviously not alright." And then she plopped right back down.

"Well, you didn't throw me out so I'll take that as a good sign. I won't ask if you're okay but I will ask if you want to talk about."

Some sounds vibrated through the pillow.

"You're going to have to lift your head up sweetheart."

Emma's shoulders sagged , a little more whining, but then she did as instructed. "I studied so hard," She near moaned, revealing her beautiful green orbs lined with tears. "A-And for so long. And-and it was just…just so hard!"

Any other time Killian would have found her childishness adorable. Hell, he found it adorable right now. But best not tell her that.

"Oh Emma," Killian cupped her face with his hands and gently wiped away the tears. "Perhaps you're being too hard on yourself. That's happened before. Remember that science midterm you thought you bombed?"

"Yea but…I don't know I just felt so shitty coming out of that room. I could care less about science but this is my major! Do you know I even ran out of time for the last essay? And there was just so much crap on it that the Professor said that wasn't even going to be on it! How the hell is that fair?"

"It's not but you can't let that get the best you. You're brilliant Swan. I know it, you know it, the students know it, and your git of a Professor does too. So don't let the tears fall till the grade comes in eh?"

Emma sighed. "Killian…can we just go get some ice cream?"

Maybe now it was okay to call her adorable. "Aye love, we can do that. You're just going to have to drive, I'm afraid I've got my arse kicked at pong for the past hour."

"Not a good night for the both of us then huh?"

Killian poked her nose. "We're a team Swan. If one of us are miserable then the both of us are. Now let's go drown our feelings in ice cream and bitch about our problems."

"Well you're looking a little down in the dump." Belle noted with a sad smile. "Everything okay?"

Emma sighed and propped her elbows on the counter. "I had a test. It didn't go over well."

"I lost at pong." Killian piped in.

"Oh Emma you poor thing. Killian not so much."

"Oi! A man has his pride!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Were here for the comfort of a large cup of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. And a cone of chocolate and oreos for him."

"On it!" Belle promptly went over to the freezer and began to make the requests.

"I'll go get us a table." Killian murmured before placing a kiss against Emma's temple. "Make sure she's not stingy with the oreos."

"As if stingy is even in the girl's vocabulary."

Possibly setting a new record, Belle came back with the cup of vanilla a couple moments later. And just as Emma suspected it was drowning in sprinkles without any special request. "By the way, we're closing a little early tonight."

"Oh really? Hot date?"

A charming blush rose on the barista's cheeks. "Well now that you mention it…."

"Belle! Really? With who?"

"Oh, um, well…" The blush just deepened as she began to work on Killian's order. "It's, ah, not a big deal but-well, Mr. Gold."

Emma's eyes widened. Her memory went back to that day when she had saw the two flirting. She had initially forgotten it because the whole mess with Killian and Milah followed quickly after. Event hat occurrence she had been impatient to forget about. "Oh wow, um, that's great Belle. Really." While she personally didn't see that attraction she could be happy that Belle did.

The brunette grinned and sprinkled some oreos on the chocolate. "He's actually quite charming. We're going out for Italian and then maybe some dancing."

"Dancing? Mr. Gold?" Didn't he carry around a cane?

"I know, I was surprised too. But why not right? How many men ask out woman dancing, really dancing not that club nonsense, now a days?"

Okay, so adult like dancing to some orchestra seemed a little more like the dean. "I guess you got a point. Well, um, I hope you have fun! I'm sure Ruby will be here grilling you about it tomorrow if she knows."

Belle grinned. "She already wrangled it out of me today so I'm sure you're right. And thanks, I hope I'll have fun too!"

"What is she looking so happy about?" Killian inquired as Emma sat down and handed him his ice cream.

"Surprisingly she has a date…with Mr. Gold." Emma held her breathe and peeked up at him from under her eye lashes. "Weird huh?" Time to get ready for then moodiness and anger.

Her hear thumped loudly as Killian's mouth tugged down into a frown. His blue eyes darted down to the ice cream and narrowed, not exactly in anger but more in….very serious thought. "Uh…yea, that's weird."

Her lips suddenly very dry, Emma licked nervously at them. "….Killian?"

"I'm fine Emma." Killian said abruptly. He raised his gaze from the ice cream and Emma was surprised-and delighted-too see the familiar darkness in them when talking about Mr. Gold wasn't there. "Really. I've been working on…that stuff. Moving on and accepting and all that jazz. I'm fine. Really. Good for Belle. If he makes her happy, well, good for her."

Air swooshed in Emma's lungs. "Yea?"

He smiled and reached across the table, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Yea."

And in the night Emma sure was going to be completely miserable, she felt a light free giddiness. This was progress. Real, genuine progress. This was good for him. Good for them. Milah, once a hurtful and looming presence, was now becoming nothing but a far off memory. "I like you" Emma said happily.

It wasn't I love you, the two of them weren't exactly there yet, but this had become their unique and private way of expressing those deep feelings.

Killian grinned, his blues eye twinkling, and squeezed her hand. "I like you too. Now let's eat this ice cream before it melts and you'll end up not liking me so much."


	7. Secret Santa Part 1

"You know if you'd have just let me rig this whole thing we wouldn't have to worry about these other sods," Killian murmured into Emma's neck as he nuzzled it. To everyone else in the room, it just looked like a boyfriend being affectionate to his girlfriend. Which he was, a little. But in reality it was a very grumpy boyfriend complaining to his equally annoyed girlfriend over the fact their friends were forcing them to do a Secret Santa.

Emma let out a huff, having heard too many of his pleas to rig the whole game so they'd just wind up getting each other, and shouldered him in the chest. "If you had Snow would have killed the both of us."

"Your lack of faith wounds me Swan, I could have easily fooled her."

"That's what you think buddy. She lives for this friendship, love, and all that rainbows stuff, she would have smelt foul play a mile away."

"Alright everyone, ready?!" Snow announced and she practically bounced into the room, a red Santa hat stuffed with folded papers swaying in her hands.

It wasn't that Killian and Emma didn't love their friends, of course they did. It was just there was a lot of them, seriously a lot, and to have to buy gifts for every individual one didn't add up too nicely for the struggling and already in debt college student. So they figured a while ago to just all chip in and throw a big Christmas party for themselves. This year, for whatever reason (there technically wasn't one, just to add to the annoyance) Snow had wanted them all to be part of a Secret Santa. Emma and Killian hadn't been the only ones to protest but then Aurora jumped on the bandwagon, then Tink, Ariel, and finally Ruby (who had initially thought it was a stupid idea-traitor). And of course if they agreed then their boyfriends had to agree and it all just went downhill from there.

Killian rolled his eyes and threw his head back on the couch. "If I get Will, kill me."

Emma chuckled and leant further back into his chest. "You two secretly love each other, stop denying it."

It was more than obvious the two would get a long, they were alike in practically everyway-even right down to the way they dressed. But things had gotten a little tense after Will had gotten a little too drunk one night-well, more along the lines of wasted-and had both unintentionally insulted Emma as well as spill his whole bottle of beer down her dress. Add in a defensive Killian (also a bit into the drinks), too much testosterone, and just plain stupidity, and you get the two now sharing forced smiles and passive aggressive comments. Both Emma and Alice would just roll their eyes and tell them to get over it and talk about how silly they were both acting when they weren't in the room.

"Okay, okay, everyone in a circle so we can do this!"

Killian groaned. "I'm quite comfortable where I am thank you."

"Don't test me Killian Jones" Snow all but growled and gave him a quick kick in the leg. "Get your butt in the circle now."

"Demanding little thing isn't she?" Killian loudly asked David who started to laugh until the woman in question gave him a threatening look.

"Stop provoking her," Emma said and pulled him down onto the ground. "Let's just get this over with."

The circle was anything but as their group of friends had increased greatly over the past year. On top of the two houses and those who lived in the dorms, Regina had joined the group, which then included Robin which then included the rest of Killian's band and their house. Then of course Will and Alice, and even Mulan who was in a festive mood this year round.

"Emma look," Ruby whispered gleefully as she came to sit beside her.

Emma looked across the room to see Jefferson not so subtly giving Alice what he thought was his charming smile. Emma knew this because not so long ago it had been directed at her. Jefferson, apparently, had no limits when it came to flirting with women-even the ones that were taken. Alice and Will weren't technically together (but everyone knew they were) but Emma had most certainly been with Killian (you think he'd had learn after the whole Graham debacle).

Suffice to say, Jefferson was on the same list as Will in Killian's book (but in an even worse ranking). Emma had gotten over as she learned it was just how Jefferson was, a flirt to the heart who was a bit too into romance-almost madly so. It was a bit endearing now but of course it only became so after Emma had bluntly told him to hit the curb.

"He doesn't learn does he?" Emma chuckled softly as she noticed Will notice Jefferson noticing Alice. His eyes instantly narrowed and he swung his arm around Alice's shoulders, a gesture that wasn't uncommon between the two of them. Jefferson smiled to himself and turned away but Emma knew he wasn't so easily dissuaded.

"Alice is a free girl. Will should get off his butt and ask her out already."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You know Will, he's stubborn."

"Doesn't matter. He has no right to act so territorial."

"You obviously don't remember you and Killian before you started dating."

"Wait-what?"

Ruby smirked. "Oh that's right, you were so blissfully ignorant towards his feelings for you, how could you have noticed?"

"Ruby what the hell are you talking about?"

Sow interrupted before she could reply, "Alright everyone quiet, we're gonna pass around the hat!"

"You know there's really no need to be quiet, it's not like we're supposed to tell each other what names we got." David pointed but Snow nonetheless shusssed right in his face.

So a brief silence followed as the hat was passed around, some people snickering others groaning at their pieces of paper. Neal apparently was so unhappy was his he begged to go again. That, though, as Snow not so sweetly pointed out, was against the rules. (Killian just prayed it wasn't his name he picked).

Emma retrieved her paper quickly, like pulling off a band aid, and nearly exclaimed with relief at seeing the name. Graham. Despite their awkward beginning, the two of them had grown pretty close-bonding over their shared major and interests and he even becoming sort of a mentor for her. Even Killian had grown chummy towards him, especially since they learned they were both from Ireland. David had complained on more than one occasion that Killian was always busy with "his Irish mate".

Emma had been so happy with her outcome she failed to notice he boyfriend's sour expression.

"Who'd you get?" She whispered when Philip took the hat from Killian.

"Not you," He replied sourly.

"Killian-"

"Ariel," He whispered. "I got Ariel."

Oh poor boy. Emma comfortingly patted his shoulder. Ariel had been giving Killian the silent treatment for the past two weeks, all due to a failed group project. The two were taking Marine Biology to fulfill their science requirement, even despite the fact the Professor, Teach, nicknamed Blackbeard (for his piraty accent and, obviously, his black beard) was known to be a terrible grader. The project was to research different plant life of the ocean but Killian (who had been present that day in class since Ariel was off at a swim conference) failed to hear the part where it had to include at least one plant native to every ocean. Instead he had thought they only had to pick one ocean and research the plants only from there. Suffice to say, the two didn't survive the event with a passing grade. Ariel was currently in talks with Professor Teach to try and do extra credit (which he was probably going to relent on since she was the top student in the class) it but she still hadn't forgiven Killian for the whole occurrence.

"She'll probably throw out my gift on sight."

"Of course she won't. Hey, maybe this will help you two make up."

He shrugged and frowned down at his paper. "Who'd you get?"

"Graham"

"Psh, yours is easy."

"This is bullshit" Ruby hissed next to Emma, so loudly even Killian raised an eyebrow. "I got Victor. This should not be allowed or something."

"Thems the breaks. Snow said no trades."

"I'm already buying him a gift, this takes the whole fun out of it."

"Just trade without her knowing," Killian whispered, checking first to see Snow wasn't looking their way. "In fact, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Oh no you don't," Emma interjected. "No trades for you!"

"Swan-"

"You're fixing this-"

"She won't even look at me-"

"I don't care-"

"If you think you can stop me-"

"Oh I don't think, I know-"

"I'll tell Snow."

His blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't"

"Try me." If she couldn't put the fear of God into him (which, come on, she could if she wanted to), Snow sure would.

"You know I am not feeling the love right now,"

Emma leant forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Be quiet like a good boy and maybe you'll feel it later."

"Emma, you're not supposed to tell," Snow whined just after the blonde announced to the room her Secret Santa. To be fair, it was only her, Aurora, Ariel, and Alice lounging about watching Netflix and gorging on sweet snacks.

"Oh come on, you know people are telling. Besides now only four out of how many know I got Graham,"

Snow crossed her arms over her chest. "Five since I'm sure you told Killian. And six cause you know he told David."

Emma waved her hand. "Details"

Aurora popped a mini donut into her mouth. "Well I got August, since we're sharing."

"We're not!" Snow cried.

"Ruby," Ariel piped up.

"Robin," Alice said a moment later.

It looked as if Snow's head would pop off any second. "Guys!"

"Well I need help!" Alice pouted. "I mean, me and Robin are friends but we're not friends. More like friends of friends who were always at the same parties…friends. Point is, I have no idea what he wants."

Aurora chopped down on another donut. "Ask Regina. Simple. August is more difficult. He's so quiet and mysterious and brooding."

Emma groaned as she flopped down onto the floor. "This better not be the beginning of one of those how hot August Booth is conversations."

"There is something about him." Ariel commented in a dreamy manner. "I think it's because he's so quiet most of the time. It's like he's not even trying and is still so dang attractive."

"And the conversation has begun," Emma sighed. "I'd like to point out, once again, everyone in this room is taken. Well, save Alice."

Aurora scoffed. "We are all allowed to admire fine specimens of the human species. I know the boys do. It's not cheating just talking. Besides, I only brought him up because I don't know what gift to give him! Ideas?"

"A book? He's an English major right?" Snow asked.

"Too predictable. Besides I have no idea what kind of stuff he even likes to read. How about a journal?"

"Who'd you get?" Graham asked as he and his friends walked towards class. It was freezing out and they were all ridiculously bundled up, Graham currently talking through his thick red scarf.

Jefferson, his head half hidden under a absurdly large brown hat layered with white cushions, answered back through chattering teeth. "Will. Easy. Already did it. New poker set I got a deal on in the store."

Graham nodded his head and looked to his left. "What about you August?"

"Emma," He replied, his face pale and his lips trembling. He, unlike his friends, didn't have the good sense to have worn the proper winter accessories. His coat was large and warm enough but he hadn't even brought out gloves. "Still working on it, but I'm not worried. She acts all tough but I can see past all that."

"She is a good girl. Smart too. Glad we met her, glad we met all of them."

All three nodded their head and continued on, the buildings on campus getting closer and closer.

Jefferson suddenly laughed. "Yea but you know who Robin got? Mulan. Now she's a tough cookie to crack. She barely hangs out with us as is."

"So you got Ariel hm?" David inquired with a smirk. Infuriating bastard. "I'm guessing you're going to have to break the spending limit on this one."

"Sod off," Killian kicked him in the leg. "You don't think I know I messed up? Why don't you actually be helpful and tell me what the bloody hell to get her."

"Why don't you just ask Eric?" Victor suggested, keeping his eyes glued on the television. He was currently taken up the whole couch as David and Killian lounged on the floor. He had originally been napping or the other two would have definitely whacked him in the head to move over.

"Don't you think I did? He says he's not getting involved and to figure it out on my own. Same with the girls, everyone is against me."

"It's not like she's a stranger Killian, I'm sure you can figure it out." David stretched his legs onto the floor. "Besides, I got Jefferson. Now that's a difficult one."

"Psh," Victor laughed. "He's probably the easiest one of the lot of them. Buy him a bottle of some crazy liquor no one's heard of, he'll love it. That or a gift card to that weird ass clothes stores he's shops at on Main Street. You know the one with all the hats?"

"It's predictable, though. Snow says-"

"David I'm not in the mood to hear how whipped you are at the moment."

"I'm whipped? You're Ruby's puppy dog about 100% of the time."

"I am so not-"

Killian stomped his foot on the ground (which was still a little sticky from the last party, he noted with a frown). "Quiet kids. Let's talk about the important stuff aye? Now who did you get for your Secret Santa, Victor?"

He let out a dramatic sigh. "Regina unfortunately."

"And what's so bad about Regina?"

"She's so…so uptight. I mean, yea, I've seen her let loose and have fun but that's only sometimes. Besides, I don't think she likes me. I mean, she's made more than enough comments about what she thinks of doctors. And seriously, who makes fun of doctors? Like, I'm pretty sure they are necessary to everyday life and one of the hardest fields to go into."

"Oh stop you're whining." Killian said. "Despite what you think you aren't the most loveable person in the world."

"Wash your mouth out with soap! I'm damn adorable!"

David let out a laugh, Killian following right after. It was ling before they were both on the floor, rolling around in tears and chuckles.

"You two shut up right now and tell me I'm cute!"


	8. Secret Santa Part 2

"A DVD set to learn karate?" Mulan raised her eyebrow pointedly at Robin.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I heard you were interested. It's not because you're Asian, cause I would never do that-if that was what you were thinking that is. If you weren't then totally ignore my last comment. If your were-um I'm sorry is it bad? I didn't mean anything-I just thought you'd like it-"

Regina slapped his chest with a roll of her eyes. "She's messing with you Robin."

Mulan immediately let loose the smile she had been holding back and chuckled. "I was. Consider it a bonus Christmas gift to me. But I do like it Robin, really, so thanks."

"You're lucky it's actually something you like," Regina complained. "I had Victor as my Secret Santa and you know what he got me? A subscription to the Fruit Club. What on Earth is that kind of gift? Sure I like to eat healthy but do I look like a fruit freak or something?"

Robin placed a quick kiss to her temple. "It's the thought that counts honey."

"Oh yea? What about your wonderful gift Locksley?"

Proudly, Robin flourished in front of his girlfriend a new set of hiking boots. "From the lovely Tink. Couldn't ask for a better gift."

Graham has walked over at that point, an adoption paper for a wild wolf in his hands (curtsey of Emma), and widened his eyes in awe and jealously over his mate's new gift. "There is no way that stayed in the spending limit!"

Robin shrugged his shoulders with little care. "Perhaps she got them on sale."

"Well mine was definitely on the clearance rack," Philip mumbled dejectedly as he held up a bundled package of two dress shirts, one a dark purple and the other grey. "Luck me for getting Will as a Secret Santa."

"I can't believe we both got each other dresses!" Ruby squealed, twirling in her said gift. Naturally, it was a deep velvet red that reached only a bit past her thighs and had a halter strap up top to keep it together. Opposite her, Alice didn't look as enthusiastic.

She was wearing her gift as well, a pink dress that had sleeves and a modest hemline and even subtle shoulders pads. It was a bit longer then Ruby's and fluffed out a little towards its edge. "Yea…I can't believe it." She breathed through a very forced smile.

"She hates it," Aurora giggled into Emma's ear as the two sat on the couch and watched the exchange. "Pink is like her least favorite color."

Emma couldn't help but snicker as well. "Usually Ruby is so up on these things. How'd she screw up so bad?"

"Well, in her defense, it was sort of an accident she bought it. Alice had been gushing over this dress she saw in the window in one of the shops on Main Street. So Snow overheard, went looking for it, and this was the only one on display. Turns out the one Alice had wanted, it was this green one, had been taken down right before Ruby went shopping."

"Oh no!"

Aurora laughed again. "I know right? Lucky Alice, Will went hunting down for it and it's going to be one of her Christmas gifts. So how'd your gift end up doing?"

"Perfect, naturally. Graham loves it."

"And what'd you get?"

Emma lifted up her hands to reveal a basket. "It's kind of a lot of things. A box of hot cholate, cinnamon, a gift card to Granny's, and this book I haven't hear of but sounds interesting."

"Let me guess, August?"

"Mhm, I like it though. It's sweet. What about you?"

Aurora placed her hand delicately on her chest, lightly touching the necklace now dangling there. It was silver and along its chain were sparkling diamonds (most probably fake but it still looked nice) that dropped down to a shiny white pearl. "From Mulan. She was kinda nervous giving it to me."

"Really? Mulan?" Emma wasn't sure she ever saw her friend be anything but outgoing and unembarrassed.

Aurora shrugged. "Guess she hoped Id like it."

"Speaking of hoping someone will like their gift…." Emma nodded over to her boyfriend, looking adorably nervous as he approached Ariel with his hand behind his back. She was chatting animatedly with Eric who's Secret Santa had been Snow. She had awarded him with a new fishing pole, apparently a top of the line one as well (apparently a couple people had broken the spending limit).

Killian let out an awkward cough. "Um, Ariel?"

She twirled around, her smile slightly faltering upon seeing him. "Oh, Killian."

"Aye, it's me." Emma noticed how his right shoulder shook slightly, and she guessed he wanted to scratch behind his ear. Nervous then. Very nervous. But his hands were preoccupied holding whatever was behind his back. "So, ah, I was your Secret Santa…"

Ariel raised her eyebrow. "Is that so?"

He swallowed and nodded his head. "Aye, so, um, I hope you like it." With an intake of air, he quickly pulled the gift from behind his back and held it before her. It was a large but simple bowl-a fish bowl to be more precise-filled to the top with water and littered with shiny green rocks at the bottom. Swimming back and forth in it was a smallish fish of different shades of blue, just as glittering as the rocks beneath it.

Ariel's eyes widened and she wordlessly took the bowl from him. She continued to stare, not saying a word.

"It's a blue neon guppy," Killian explained, now fully free to scratch behind his ear. "I thought-hoped-you'd like it."

Still, she didn't talk.

Even Emma was beginning to feel nervous.

"Killian," Ariel finally breathed out with a smile. "It's great. I-I love it. Thank you so much."

Killian was too afraid to smile back. "You do?"

She nodded happily. "I do! He's adorable! I'm calling him Flounder!"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought-"

"That I'd throw whatever you got me right in your face? Actually, I forgave you for the whole project thing a while ago. It was kinda of fun torturing you." She shrugged sheepishly.

"You're a bloody nut," Killian laughed but pulled her into a hug, mindful of Flounder between them.

"So Secret Santa was a success, I'm sure Snow is going to bed happy tonight."

Killian flopped down on the bed next to Emma. "I'm sure David is going to bed happy tonight."

Emma smacked him on the chest but the both of them couldn't help burst into a fit of laughter. Killian promptly scooped her up, dragging her so her back was pressed against his chest. "I'm bloody exhausted," He breathed against her neck and placed a soft kiss there. "Emotionally exhausted by that red haired menace."

Emma snorted. "It's not like you didn't deserve it. Besides she liked your gift and forgave you, it's all over now."

"Well, not necessarily over…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have yet to give you your gift Swan,"

Emma snuggled deeper into his embrace and closed her eyes, his warmth and comfort lulling her into sleep. "That so? When's the big reveal then?"

"Well, you see, it's actually a series of gifts, the biggest on Christmas of course."

"Of course."

"But," Killian's voice grew low and the kiss he placed against her tender skin was anything but gentle or soft. His teeth bit down, nipping, before his tongue lapped at the mark they left. Emma was suddenly very-very-awake.

"I suppose I can give you your first gift tonight…."

"Oh?" Emma rolled around and faced her boyfriend, her eyes looking just as hungry as his. "And what would that be?"

"Come here Swan and I'll show you."


End file.
